Fixing Fate
by Taliabalia
Summary: Life. It is a short, painful thing. Fate. It is the defining object of all lives, yet many do not believe in it. When your life is gone, but fate has other plans, what happens next? Gwendoline knows better than anyone, and when the fate of a company of 13 dwarves, a hobbit, and a wizard lies in her hands, she is the one that will decide the path of this unlikely group. Thorin/OC
1. Before the Beginning

Air.

She needed air.

She tried to open her eyes but was greeted only by the flickering of a distant light. When she tried to gasp, she was choked by a burning in her lungs, and the realization but her.

Water.

She is in water.

She is drowning in water.

Frantically she waved her arms around trying to reach the surface of the water.

She could swim. In fact, she was very good at it. Her mother, being the protective and paranoid parent she was, began her daughters swim lessons at the age of four to ensure that she would always be prepared for any water involved emergency that might occur, but this was different.

In this, she was being held down.

In desperation she looked around to find any way to get out and managed to get a better view of her surroundings. The walls around her were white and the water it's self was shallow.

Bathtub.

She was in a bathtub, and she was drowning-being held down by, not one, but two large hands.

She opened her mouth at an attempt of a scream but only managed to release the last bubble of air that was left in her lungs. Her fingernails began scratching, tearing away at the rough hands placed against her abdomen in a struggling attempt at holding her flailing body under the water.

She heard a low voice mumble something and one of the hands lifted off her. A new sense of hope came to her but soon was diminished when the hand plunged back under the water next to her face and grabbed a chunk of her wet and tangled auburn hair, slamming her head down onto the bottom of the bathtub.

If she could scream she would have. Her vision began to loose its sharpness and darkness began to fill in the edges.

Desperate and scared to death, she began once again to grab at the hands and managed to slip her hand under one. It was rough and yet soft at the same time. And familiar. So very, very familiar.

_No_. No, it couldn't be.

Her hand wrapped around his, terrified that it was who she thought it might be, and just like she feared...there it was.

The feeling of the band around his finger was cool even in the heat of the scolding bathtub water. It was a cool feeling she had felt a million times.

When her mother died and his hand sat on her cheek as each and every tear fell.

When she got into the car accident and he help her hand as she was rushed into the ER.

It had always been there-just like it was there now.

But this time the cool didn't calm her like it had so many times. This time it caused a panic, so fierce and sudden that she stopped struggling. The shock seemed to hit her all at once and she was paralyzed. She couldn't move one finger in defense.

Everything seemed to get darker and further apart.

The walls of the bathtub appeared to melt away and the water was now murky and hard to peer through. Then she was sinking, further and further down.

But _how_? She was in a bathtub?

As everything around her changed yet the only thing that remained was the pressure on her stomach pushing her further and further down. The water became colder and colder, and a few times she imagined several small fish swim near her head, glance at her in curiosity, then swim off.

In one last move of agony she reached up as far at her arms would spread, but felt only more water.

She had never given up on anything. She never thought she would, but as her eyes blinked in the murk she let her arms go slack.

_This is it._ She thought, _this is how I die_.

Letting her eyes close for one last time, she imagined two large hands plunge into the water and grab her wrists, and for a second. She thought she felt her head fall back as she was lifted out of the water. There wasn't much time for her to wonder as a white light enveloped her and took her away.

* * *

><p>It was dark. All so very dark.<p>

When she imagined the after life she had never exactly imagined it as dark.

White, yes.

Pink, maybe.

Dark? _No_. Not even a little.

Yet here she was, in this dark, dark after life. The tingling started next. It started in her toes and worked it's way up her body; through her legs, to her stomach, hands, arms. The moment it hit her chest everything changed. Her body no longer tingled, but ached. Her chest seemed to explode with sudden life from within and she felt the bile rise to her mouth before she even recognized the sensation.

The dark was no longer dark as she began coughing the water out of her lungs onto the grass beside her head. She rolled onto her stomach and continued to spill the contents out, leaving a not so pleasant smell.

Once the coughing turned into labored wheezing, she fell back and opened her eyes to a new kind of white; different from that of the walls of her bathtub.

Clouds. White like cotton balls and floating in the air, silently passing over her head, and leaving a large amount of blue sky uncovered. She dared not move in fear of finding out this was just an allusion meant to make her think she was still alive.

"How cruel." She wheezed at the idea of something so peaceful after something so dreadful.

"Interesting. I have always thought of them as rather joyful things." Another voice chimed from the side. "Except for when they are dark and bring rain, of course." She started and jumped into a sitting position, trying to not pay attention to the throbbing pain on the back of her head. She let out a gasp at the sight of a tall man dressed in long grey robes, holding a stick in one hand, and a pointed hat on his head.

"Who are you?" She coughed, attempting to push herself away from the man and was stopped when her back hit hard against a ragged surface, and exhaled sharply when she turned to see she was backed against a tree. "Where am I?"

"Why, the edge of the shire, my dear." He said, and she looked at him as he gave her a kind, gentle smile.

_Shire?_ Where had she heard that before?

She never had the chance to respond as a group of bearded men came crashing through some bushes, cursing and yelling insults at the leaved thorn bush. She let out a squeal of surprise and terror, and they all looked at her with wide eyes.

"Look there now, lads!" A voice called, and she connected it to a man with a strange hat, "she's awake and seems well enough!" And a few of the others nodded in agreement, some giving her questionable stares.

"Who are you?" She asked again, but if came out raspy and barely understandable, she pushed herself-with some difficulty-to her feet, clutching the base of the tree for support and lifted her head in an attempt to seem not as intimidated. "Who are you?" She managed again, louder and clearer.

The man who had just spoken stepped forward and removed his hat, "Bofur. At your service." He then Proceed to bow so low she thought his nose might have touched the ground.

She noticed just then how short all of the men were, except for the tall man with the pointed hat, who actually seemed to be taller than any human she had met. She had never been very tall, only 5' 3", but a lot of these men seemed just barely the same height if not shorter.

"Where am I?" She questioned, and the grey man stepped forward, drawing her attention and that of the other men.

"On the edge of the Shire." He answered with the exact same answer as before.

"I know that, but where exactly?" She questioned, and was met with confused and curious glances from the group. She glanced around once more and felt something off about the air. It was lighter than she was used to. More bright and clean compared to the stuffy crowded air she had lived in the past 4 years. "Where in the world am I?" She whispered, more of a question in which she expected no answer.

"Why, certainly there is only one Shire in Middle Earth!" A cheery voice shouted, and she turned her head to see another short man standing next to the other, this one was the shape and color of an orange, and had a braided beard that could easily be tucked into his pants. "Bombur." He said when they made eye contact, "At your service." He finished with a slight nod in greeting.

"Did you say...Middle Earth?" The last two words came as a hissed whisper, and the group in front of her all nodded eagerly. "As in The Lord of the Rings? And the Hobbit?"

"Not exactly sure what you mean there, lass, but seeing as we are on our way now to meet a hobbit, my guess is yes." Bofur said, and gave her a wide grin. Suddenly, it all made sense. The Shire. The place the hobbits lived in Tolkien's books, and in Peter Jackson's movies.

She had grown up on those stories. Tales of adventures, and journeys across dangerous lands. Of Frodo and Bilbo, and the ring.

"Oh no." She whispered backing away, and caught sight of the weapons they all possessed. A few swords here, an axe or two there. She held up her hand in defense, suddenly scared of what they might do to her. "Oh no, no, no, no, no, no. Stay back!" she said, as one of them took a small step towards her, and she almost tumbled to the ground when her foot caught a root. She quickly picked up a nearby stick, and held it in front of her, moving it around in an attempt of seeming intimidating. "Don't come any nearer. I have this-" She looked at her hands, "stick, and I am not afraid to use it."

Silence filled the clearing and all that could be heard were her soft footsteps against the grass, and the wind in the air, bringing in the occasional bird song. All silence was shattered at once, as eight loud, and hearty laughs filled the air, and one small chuckle from the tall man.

"What's do funny?" She demanded, not moving the stick anymore. The laughter just continued and a few of the men clung to each others shoulder to stay upright and standing.

"Now now," The grey man stepped forward and held up a hand to silence the bellows of laughter, but his mouth still contained a smile. Once the laughter was quieted to small chuckles and grins, he turned towards the girl. She moved her stick so that it was pointing at him. "My dear, do calm down, and let me introduce myself. My name is Gandalf-"

"Gandalf?" she said, eyes wide in realization, "Gandalf the grey?"

"Indeed." He responded and his amused smile turned into one of curiosity, and turned to give a view of the group behind him, "And this is part of my company. Allow me to introduce them, Bofur and Bombur, whom you have already met." He gestured to the two men and they bowed towards her. "Bifur." A man with an axe in his head grunted and she stared at him, wondering how in the world he was alive, "Oin, Gloin."

Two men, one with a large fiery red beard, and the other with a funnel type thing sticking out of his right ear, both bowed deeply to her, with an added, "At your service," at the end.

"And, Nori, Dori and Ori." Three men stood behind the rest and stepped forward all bowing.

The one with the star shaped hair, smiled brightly. "At your service." He said.

Dori, the oldest of the three, gave her a weary look but added the same greeting as all the rest. Ori, obviously the youngest glanced at her with a timid smile and blushed when he added the last greeting, receiving the only smile in return from the girl as she observed his red cheeks.

"Well then," Gandalf said cheerily, looking around, "It seems that you know are acquainted with all of us, but we yet have the pleasure of learning your name." He finished with a look that told her they were waiting for a greeting inn return from this strange girl.

She glanced around at the group. She knew she should be terrified, and in shock, possibly even running away at the moment, but these short men-well dwarves- she remembered from the story, all seemed familiar to her. She had read the book before and seen the movie enough times to recognize this group as little more than half of the company of Thorin Oakensheild.

The feeling she had around them was familial. She knew them as well as the back of her hand. She just only hoped that they were as kind and respectful as she had seen and read of them in the movie and book.

She let the stick lower until it was touching the ground. She opened her mouth to respond but found that she could not. Her mind was blank as she tried to recall her name. Her light eyebrows knitted themselves together in confusion and for several seconds all that was heard to the dwarves was the sound of her dragging her stick across the ground in frustration at not being able to recall her name. Then she remembered, here eyes lighted and eye brows parted.

"Gwendoline Maize." She said, keeping a weary look on her face, "At your service." She bowed just like they all had, but kept her eyes on them the whole time.

"Well it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance, lady Gwendoline." Gandalf said, with a deep bow of his head.

"Not lady." She stopped him, "Just Gwendoline. Or Gwen."

"Well then Gwendoline," He smiled, "Forgive me if I pry, but may I ask what a lady like yourself was doing drowning in a pond?"

Gwen's eye brows came together once again as she remembered the feeling of sinking, then the hands that held her down. And the ring that was so cool against her own skin. Her head began to throb once again and she shut her eyes at the pain, which caused a few tears to well, and slip down her cheek.

"No." she dropped her stick. "No, no, no. He wouldn't do that. He wouldn-" She hissed as the pain in her head inclined in strength, and she knew where it had come from. When he slammed her head against the bathtub floor. "He loves me. He wouldn't do that. This is just a dream." She opened her eyes and was met with eight pairs of wide eyes and one pair of knowing eyes. "This is just a dream; you are all figments of my imagination. I am just dreaming."

"Gwendoline-" Gandalf started, but was cut off but a jerking sob that came from the small girl in front of him.

"This is just a dream and any moment I am going to wake up. And he is going to be there. And he is going to say he loves me, and that he would never do anything to harm me and-"

"Lady Gwendoline!" Gandalf yelled, and she and the rest of the dwarves stared at him. She nodded knowing that she needed to calm down.

"Please Gandalf." She said and walked up to him. It was a dream. She couldn't be hurt in a dream. "Please you have to tell me what's happening. You're a wizard. You know things. Tell me how I can wake up."

"Lady Gwen-"

"Not lady." She snarled eyes red and puffy.

"Gwendoline." He sighed, "I don't know what you have had happen, but I can assure you, this is not a dream." More tears fell from the small girls Steel colored eyes. "Perhaps you should join us to Bag End, and there we will be able to discuss this."

"Bag End?" Her eyes seemed to lighten a bit. She had always dreamed of going to middle earth and visiting Bag End. Meeting Bilbo Baggins and all those characters. She just never expected it to be quite like this. "You're going to Bag End right now?" Her eyes widened; this was the very beginning. No, this was before it even starts.

"Indeed. Just a short little ways from here and I am sure Master Baggins would be kind enough to allow you to join in for supper." Gandalf's eyes twinkled with a mischievous light, "Those Hobbits have enough food in their pantries to last decades."

"Gandalf." A new voice chimed in and Gwendoline looked past Gandalf to see the white haired Dori giving the wizard a stern glare. "I am not sure that is a wise decision. He might not be willing to allow a stranger know of our-" He paused and sent a glance in Gwen's direction to check if she was listening, "-plans." He finished, making sure not to give too much away.

"He may not, but not to worry. I am sure Gwendoline here is a trustworthy and loyal soul, and we cannot deny a lady any help that we are able to provide, am I correct Master Dwarf?" He gave Dori a determined glare back. Know fully well how respected women were in dwarven culture.

Dori turned to the group of dwarves and they all began mumbling; a few nodding, some shaking their heads, and Bifur frantically making strange motions with his hands.

Gwendoline looked towards the wizard who gave her a subtle nod to encourage her patience. Gwen didn't know what she wanted.

She had dreamed of going to Bag End, and she wanted to go now. The possibility of such a thing stirred an excitement in her stomach that she hadn't felt in years, but somewhere deep in her mind, the cautious and more reasonable chunk that had been planted by her mother saw doubt at the idea of joining them. She feared her being present at this very important part in the beginning of the story would change the events and make something that wasn't supposed to happen, happen.

But this can help. Her mind reminded her, moments ago you were bawling at the idea that he would do anything to you. This could help you find the answers you need. The reasons behind what is happening.

Her excitement and worries were silenced when she heard a throat being cleared and she lifted her gaze away from the very green grass to the dwarves all smiling at her- Except for Dori.

"We will allow Miss Gwendoline to accompany us to Bag End if, and only if, the lady gives an oath, promising to keep any information she hears, a secret." Dori announced, and Gwen felt herself split into two opposing sides- The willing and excited and the cautious and unsure. Gwen was silent until she realized that nine pairs of eyes were on her, waiting for a response.

"Oh-uh..." She found herself torn between the possibility of adventure and answers and the possibility of changing one of the most well known works of literature. It did not take long for her childhood dreams and need for answers to win over. "I will make the oath, and join you." As she said it, a new hope seemed to grow in her, and all the dwarves saw it. The cautious glint disappeared and was replaced by a fierce determination. The tears that had been in her eyes mere minutes before were wiped away and the only sign that she had wept at all was a faint ring of pink around her eyes.

_This is it_. She thought. _This is where I will find my answers_.

"It is decided then." Dori said, with a slight scowl on his face as he turned to Ori, who was frantically writing in a small journal. "Ori."

Ori looked up, and a red hue appeared on his cheeks as he noticed every ones eyes fixed on him, but he stepped forward none the less and handed the small journal to Gwen who took it and read the words on the page;

_I promise to keep all the information and facts that are heard_

_By my ears within Bag End, to myself and hereby swear upon_

_Mine own life that I will not speak a word of what is spoken,_

_Outside of the walls of Bag End._

_Signed: __

Gwen looked up to see little Ori holding a small freshly dipped quill out to her ad she took hold of the fragile thing.

She had never written with a quill before. It felt rough and unsure in her hands and with the added excitement and fear, her usually elegant signature, appeared shaky and looked as if it were a child's attempt at cursive.

She handed the journal to Ori who tuned and placed it in Dori's hand. Dori lifted it up to his eyes glaring at the piece of paper with a suspicious intensity. After glancing from the paper, to Gwen, and back, he gave a defeated sigh. Quickly he tore the paper out of the journal, and ignored Ori's gasp as he handed it back to the young scribe. He took the paper, folded it up, and placed it gently in a pocket.

"Everything seems in order." Dori grumbled and turned to start walking through the bushes they had first appeared from, "but he is still going to be very unhappy." He mumbled. "Gandalf."

The group all smiled and Gwen released a breath she had no idea that she was holding in. Gandalf grinned at the young girl and nodded.

"Very well. We must be going, or else we will be very late." He announced to them all and turned to follow behind the group making their way towards a path that had a long line of small ponies Gwen had not noticed before.

Gwen grinned in pleasure and tried to ignore the aching in her heart as flashes of the past that she needed answers about, flashed through her mind.

As the group all positioned themselves onto the small horses, Gwen followed Gandalf to the front of the line.

"Quickly now!" Gandalf called behind him to where Gwen and the eight sat, and the ponies began to move forward. "I am not fond of being late."

Gwen grinned at his words, "But Gandalf." she called, and he turned to look at her, eye brows raised in question. "You are a wizard and Wizards are never late. They arrive precisely when they mean to."

A smile appeared on his lips and a small chuckle made its way out, as he turned to look forward once again.

"Quite right, my dear." He said, and she grinned back, "Quite right."

* * *

><p><em>Hello! <em>

_So this is my very first fanfiction, ever! I am not exactly new to fanfiction per say, I am mean, I am an avid reader of fanfiction, but after reading so many, I started to get my own ideas and thought, "Eh, why not." So here I am with my very first fanfiction!_

_I love the Hobbit with a burning passion, and am a huge fan of the characters and romance and all that jazz so decided to put it all together._

_Anyways! Hope you all enjoy! Please rate, follow, fan, etc. _

_Thanks!_

_-Natalia_


	2. To Fit in With Dwarves

**Great big thank you to:** _Ec1aire; Moxley-Ambrose; RememberingYesterday; nachobeats823; FormofJane; Gracey Lily; Bara7; Nevrane _**for following/favoriting! I honestly did not expect so many followers! You guys make me love writing more than I already do! Thank you so much!**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own <em>The Hobbit<em>**** in any way. Those rights go completely to Mr. J.R.R. Tolkien and the amazing Peter Jackson. Without their genius minds, I don't know where I would be today. **

* * *

><p>The ride into the shire only took a short amount of time and Gwen had a hard time breathing the entire way<p>

She knew that middle earth was a beautiful place, with no large factories or any thing to cause large amount of pollution. With vast lands of mountains and valleys, but she had never imagined it to be like this.

As they went deeper into the shire, the green grass seemed to only get greener, and with the perfect weather and shining sun, it almost hurt her eyes to stare at the bright color for more than a few seconds.

The plants seemed so full of life and color, making her sour memories all but disappear.

The beautiful scenery of Peter Jacksons New Zealand used in the movies, seemed boring and dull compared to the full glory of the real Shire. She only snapped out of the trance when she saw one.

A real hobbit.

The sun was now setting over the rolling hills, and the laughter she heard from ahead seemed to complete the feeling of peace in the Shire.

Her eyes widened when she saw a short person walking on the side of the dirt road they were traveling along. It was a woman about three feet tall and curly blonde hair shining in the light and a large hog, tied to a rope. She turned when she heard the hooves of the ponies on the ground, and her face showed suspicion but no true disdain at the sight of eight dwarves, a wizard, and a woman.

Gwen offered a small wave to the hobbit lady when she passed, and the hobbit's face shifted from suspicion to joy as she waved back.

Laughter and music seemed to echo as they got deeper and Gwen lost track of how many Hobbits she saw.

Several hobbit children ran around with sticks and would stop and whisper as the group would pass them, but even at the sight of the strange new people traveling through, other that a few suspicious looks, they were barely even noticed as people laughed and continued on with their joyful, peaceful lives.

As they started making their way up a small hill, the sun was completely down, and stars lighted up the night sky. Gwen found herself staring up at the twinkling stars, wondering how in the world she had never seen so many. Perhaps it was the fact that she had lived in the city and was never accustomed to peaceful nights such as this, despite the bickering between Bofur and Bombur behind her. Or perhaps it was the fact that she was in a completely different world all together.

Whatever the reason, she had never been more peaceful in all her life than she was at this moment right now.

She looked down from the sky and her eyes found a new light coming from a window in a hill, right next to a large green door. Bag End. She recognized it before she was even told where

they were, and she smiled at the garden and flowers she saw in the yard. It was just how she imagined.

"Ah, here we are." Gandalf said, stopping the line of ponies and swinging off his steed. The rest followed and tied their animals to the posts on the fence surrounding the front yard of Bag End.

"You said there was food?" Bombur asked as they all stood staring at the Round door and the hill it was in, and Gwen noticed a mark scratched into the door, guessing it was put there by Gandalf as a message to the dwarves. Gandalf nodded to Bombur who walked to the gate and pushed it open, "then what are we waiting for."

The rest of the dwarves followed suit and Gwen stayed behind with Gandalf, watching as the short men pushed at each other eager to be the first to get food. As they walked up Gwen was able to see in the window where she managed to get a glimpse of a couple more dwarves moving a table, and she felt a small smile lift her lips at the realization that she was so close to meeting the rest of the company.

Upon reaching the door, the eight dwarves seemed to have forgotten to knock so Gandalf reached his stick over the heads of the group, who were shoving against the green wood, and knocked lightly.

Cluttering was heard from behind the door, inside the hill and a voice new to Gwen piped up.

"Oh no. No, no! There's nobody home." It said, and what sounded very much like metal falling only made the dwarves push harder on the door, yelling at each other to give them some space. "Go away, and bother somebody else. There's far too many dwarves in my dining room as it is. If- if- if this is some clotterd's idea of a joke, ha ha, I can only say, it is in very poor taste."

The door swung open with alarming speed, and all at once, the dwarves faced the consequence of roughing against it. There was a loud thud and several startled yells as they fell into a large heap on the wooded floor of Bag End, then began the cursing and shoving at each other struggling to escape the tangle they found themselves in.

Gwen let out a small chuckle and looked up to see someone very familiar to her.

In the door, with a look of pure frustration, stood none other than Bilbo Baggins; big ears, curly hair and all.

He looked from the pile of dwarves then up to Gandalf who had just leaned in with the intent to make his presence know. Bilbo's face showed his annoyance, yet no surprise at the appearance of the wizard.

"Gandalf." He groaned, and looked at the man as he began to step into the home. Gandalf looked to the hobbit, then to the dwarves who were now greeting the others that had come before them and ducked, so not to hit the chandelier with his head.

Gwen on the other hand, was star struck. She could only stare at the hobbit, who had not yet noticed her, with her mouth open. She only hoped it didn't look as strange as it felt. Gandalf seemed to notice her stillness and turned towards her, Bilbo noticed this and looked her way as well.

"Gwendoline, my dear, do come in." He said, and she snapped out of her trance. She walked into the small cozy home and Bilbo shut the door behind her. "Bilbo Baggins, this is Miss Gwendoline Maize, we found her near the edge of the shire in a pond!" He chuckled at the memory, as it had been a funny story. Gwen did not find it humorous at all.

Bilbo looked at her, and she gave him as best a smile she could muster up, which he seemed to enjoy and a smile made his irked face shift. She noticed that was a good 5 inches shorter than her.

"A pond?" He questioned, "Sounds like a good story. Bilbo Baggins." He gave her a slight bow.

"Gwendoline. Or Gwen." She said, and decided to take after the dwarves. She bowed as they had. "At your service." Bilbo looked as if he was going to respond but caught sight of a ripe tomato being thrown in the next room and turned quickly after mumbling a quick apology.

"Excuse-excuse me!" He yelled as he disappeared around the corner. Gwen smiled after him, still a bit stunned at the fact than she had just met _the_ Bilbo Baggins.

"A very merry group," she turned to see Gandalf smiling to where the dwarves were now filling the table with all sorts of food, no doubt having been taken from Bilbo's pantry. "If not a bit...rambunctious."

She just nodded in agreement, and it took her a moment to realize her feet were moving towards the dining area where all the dwarves were gathered. As soon as she stepped into the room Bofur walked up to her with a pie in his hand.

"'Ere you go lass." He said, shoving it into her hands. "Mind putting that on the table there?" Without waiting for a reply he turned to walk back to the pantry and she looked down at the apple pie in her hands, noticing how well made it was, then walked to the table and set it carefully down.

"Those are my plates! Excuse me!" She turned to see Bilbo frantically grabbing at one of the plates, and couldn't help but crack a smile at how surreal the situation was. "Not my wine. Put that back. Put that back! Not the jam, please! ...Excuse me."

Gwen silently decided she would try and help the dwarves set the table, and walked to where they were streaming in and out of the pantry. She felt a tiny bit of guilt at helping the dwarves aggravate Bilbo, but if the story she was accustomed to was correct, then it would be pointless to do otherwise.

As she reached the pantry she didn't even have a chance to grab anything before there was a tap on her shoulder. She turned around quickly to face two smiling dwarves. One with raven black hair, and the other with golden locks. They grinned widely at her, and she raised an eyebrow at the two.

"We don't believe that we have met." The blonde spoke first, giving her a wide grin.

"No, I don't believe we have." Was all she said, and looked briefly towards Bilbo who was questioning Bombur's choice of three cheese blocks.

"Allow us to begin." The dark haired chuckled at her response. "Kili-"

"-Fili."

"At your service." They said at the same time, bowing swiftly in front of her. The smile on her face faltered at the realization of whom these two were, knowing of their fate, but quickly recovered before they noticed the shift. They looked closer to her age than she would have imagined them to have been, but was not displeased at all. Fili with a small beard and a braided mustache, and Kili, with an amusing amount of stubble on his face. Not nearly enough for it to be called a beard.

"Gwendoline, or Gwen." She said, and bowed in response, "at yours." She ducked quickly as a basket of meat flew over her head, missing it by inches, but laughed nonetheless.

"We did not know that we would have the privilege of meeting such a pretty face tonight." Fili winked when her eyes widened.

"For we thought we would be surrounded only by all these oafs." Kili finished and gave a bright laugh as he witnessed little Ori trying to squeeze his way into the now almost bare pantry. "Are you a relative of Mr. Boggins?" Gwen attempted to hide her laugh but with no avail, luckily Kili did not seem offended.

"Do you mean Mr. Baggins, Kili?" She asked, a smile lifting her lips.

"I told you brother. It's not Mr. Boggins." Fili said, nudging his younger brother with a teasing smile. Kili only laughed with good nature.

"Yes, apologies." He said, but Gwen still noticed the embarrassed tint of pink on the tips of his ears. "Are you related to Mr. Baggins, Lady Gwendoline?"

"Not lady." She was becoming agitated with their formal greetings, "Just call me Gwen. Just Gwen, and no I am not related to Mr. Baggins."

"You are not?" Kili seemed surprised by her answer and shared a look with Fili who looked just as confused.

"No, I actually just met him. I came with Gandalf and the others."

They shared another look, this time it seemed concerned.

"He is not going to like that." Fili whispered to Kili who only nodded in agreement. Gwen suddenly felt awkward and could sense the new tension between the three and took their silence as an opportunity of escape.

"If you will excuse me." She said, and turned away from them. She knew exactly who they had been talking about, and she knew just how right they were, but she wished that they could have been at least a little more subtle about the way that they went about executing their concern. That way she wouldn't be as nervous for when she did have to face _him_.

She rung her hands nervously on her shirt and walked to Gandalf who was standing by the table with utensils, setting them out on his spot. He saw her approaching and handed her a fork and knife, which she set at the spot next to his.

"Don't think I haven't not forgotten about you." He said when she came and stood next to him, "I think that even all these dwarves cant change the fact that there are some things we need to discuss."

She nodded and took a deep breath. She knew she could trust Gandalf, and actually felt as if she needed to tell him everything. Not just what had happened before she ended up in that pond, but about the book and how she knew everything that was going to happen. Then maybe he would know what to do.

_It's work a shot._ She thought. _It's my only chance to answers_.

"Of course, there is just a lot of really imp-"

"Excuse me, Mr. Gandalf, can I tempt you with a nice cup of chamomile tea?" Dori, who seemed in a far greater mood than he had been in earlier that day, interrupted her. He help a tray with a teakettle and cup sitting on it and waited for Gandalf's reply.

"Oh, no thank you, Dori. A little red wine for me, I think." He replied kindly to the dwarf, who nodded and turned away, without as much as looking in her direction. She tried not to be bothered and let it go as Gandalf turned back to her, gesturing for her to follow him into the hallway. She followed suit and laughed when Gandalf hit his head on the hanging chandelier.

"As you were saying?" He asked once it was a tad but quieter.

"I was just saying that what I need to tell you is very important and could easily be either a threat, or a blessing to your quest."

"Our quest?" His eyebrows rose at the mention of their very secret journey. "How in the world do you know about our quest?"

"That's exactly what I mean." She whispered furiously, "I think we should talk when we are all alone. I think it would be too much of a risk if more people knew."

She could tell Gandalf was just a little suspicious, but he seemed to see her as not that large of a threat, and nodded.

"Very well." Then he stood tall and began counting as the dwarves continued swarming around. "Fili, Kili, Oin, Gloin, Dwalin, Balin, Bifur, Bofur, Bombur, Dori, Nori...Ori."

Bifur entered from the dining area and said something to Gandalf that Gwen only recognized as the native language of the dwarves.

"Yes, you're quite right, Bifur. We appear to be one dwarf short." Gandalf agreed.

"He is late, is all. He travelled North to a meeting of our kin. He will come." This was a dwarf Gwen could not put a name to right away but soon could connect the baldhead and tattoos on his head and arms, and the gruff way he spoke, to the one and only Dwalin. He then seemed to notice her standing there but it was clear in the way he glared at her that is was not the first time he had seen her. "But I am not sure he will be entirely pleased with what he will find here." He grunted, and it was quite clear that he was silently referring to her.

"Ah, yes, I am quite familiar with how he will feel about it." Gandalf said to the brooding dwarf, who had his thick arms folded against his chest. "As some of you dwarves do so keep reminding me, but that does not change the fact that what is here, is here, and may even be important."

Gwen looked to the wizard in confusion. _Important_. How could she be important?

She looked back to Dwalin who met her gaze with a scrutinizing glare, making her want to hide behind Gandalf's robes like a child hiding behind it's mother, but she was not one to back down from a few harsh words.

"Mr. Gandalf?" They all turned to see Dori enter with a cup in hand.

"Hmmm?"

"A little glass of red wine, as requested. It's, eh, got a fruity bouquet." He handed the wizard a small cup that seemed even tinier in his large hand.

"Ah, cheers." He quickly lifted the cup to his lips and drank it as it were no more than a shot of liquor, and looked at it in dismay that there had been so little. "Mmm."

Gwen excused herself from the hall and felt tension as she glided past Dwalin, determined to keep her head raised and show no intimidation from his words.

"Bombur catch!" Bofur yelled as Gwen entered the room where almost all the dwarves were now sitting and feasting on the food that had been set out. Bombur caught the food in his mouth without trouble and the table erupted in cheers.

"Gwen!" She looked and saw Kili waving a hand towards her and all the dwarves turned to look at her, still laughing and clearly most had been consuming alcohol, "You can sit by Fili and I! We don't bite!" The table once again erupted into laughter and she walked to where Kili patted a seat next to his own and she slid in admiring the amount of food in front of her.

She grabbed a few sausages and a couple of other delicacies and began to eat like the rest of them. Laughing along while they laughed.

Fili hopped on the table and began handing out pints of ale to any willing takers, which was all the dwarves.

"Who wants an ale? There you go." He said, handing a few pints to some of the dwarves.

"Let him have another drink!" Dwalin shouted and Fili handed the rough dwarf a pint.

"Here you go." Fili said. The table erupted into laughter when Dwalin poured the ale into the funnel that Oin was holding in his ear. Oin spluttered in anger and Gwen was quite surprised when Dwalin began laughing as hard as the rest of them. He seemed the exact opposite than he had in the hallway mere minutes before.

"Gwen." She noticed Fili holding a pint out towards her. She hesitated as first, but then the idea of fitting in with these wonderful dwarves was far too appealing and she took the mug from his hand and the group cheered at her action.

"On the count of three!" Someone yelled, and the others lifted their mugs ready for the challenge. Gwen followed along and pressed the cup eagerly against her mouth.

"One...Two...three!" The laughter was immediately quiet as they all began to chug their drinks. Gwen had never chugged before, but found that after the first testing sips it was easier than expected and almost laughed into her cup as a few streams missed her mouth and ran down her chin.

She became light headed, but managed to get the whole pint down-by some miracle or another- and they all laughed when they dropped their cups from their mouths.

The burping began, and Gwen couldn't help but cringe as each burp came out. Kili and Fili laughed at her reactions, and when Ori let out his monstrous burp, Gwen felt her face twist. Kili let out a roaring laugh and flung his arm over her shoulder at her reaction.

She didn't know how it happened, or exactly when. But she must not have felt it coming, because she made no move to stop it. Her mouth opened involuntary, and a burp, she didn't even realize she was capable of, exploded from her throat. It wasn't as large as Ori's, almost, but not quite, yet it didn't stop all the dwarves from becoming silent and staring at her with wide eyes. She covered her mouth with mortification, and her eyes grew wide. She even saw Bilbo on the outskirts watching her in shock.

"Excuse me?" She choked out, and it seemed to be enough to cause the dam of silence to break. The laughter erupted through as loud as ever.

"Who knew?" Bofur laughed.

"No one! I can assure you of that lad!" Someone else yelled.

"What have you got to say for yourself?" Fili asked leaning towards her so she could hear his voice over all the ruckus. She was silent for a moment, carefully deciding her words, before cracking a grin at the young dwarf.

"Who wants another round?"

The room exploded with laughter.

* * *

><p><em>So there are most of the dwarves. Just one more to meet! <em>

_I love writing this story. Not only is it entertaining to write it, but I love going back and correcting things after the chapter is done. Its so nice to read it after its completely edited because it is just such a nice flow. _

_I really wanted Gwen to have a good connection with Kili and Fili especially. I love those two with a burning passion. (Yes I bawled for hours after BOTFA.)_

_Now I cant talk about it or I'll get emotional. _

_Okay, bye._

_Thanks, and every one have a Happy New Year!_

_-Natalia_


	3. A Very Merry Gathering

**Once again, I'm going to start out with a big thanks to: **_JustaFallancy; gracelpv; Sephira1; UndergroundAnchors; antaures; Camomila3; meow333333 _**for Following/ Favoriting. I am so grateful for you guys on here! Thanks so much!**

* * *

><p><strong>Never be afraid to review!<strong>

**To gracelpv: **Thank you so much! I am super excited for it as well! I wont say exactly if I will let them live or not, but I will say that I love them with all my heart and have never been a huge fan of how _The Hobbit _ended. I for one, always right happy endings. ;) Hopefully that will give you enough information to guess what I will do with them.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own <em>The Hobbit <em>in anyway shape or form. The credit for that goes entirely to the wonderful minds of J.R.R. Tolkien, and Peter Jackson. What would we do without them? **

* * *

><p>The dwarves were up and about once again after the food on the table had disappeared. A few stumbling around after having downed several pints of Ale and Gwen found herself being some what accepted by these men.<p>

Even though there were a few that were not as fond of her appearance at their gathering, namely Dori, Dwalin, and the oldest of the group, Balin. Although Bofur, Fili and Kili had informed her that it was just because they were older and thought that women should not have anything to do with what they were planning.

They never exactly told Gwen what they were planning, but seemed to think that was enough information to make her not feel as bad. Gwen knew better of course and had a feeling that it was not the fact she was there, but the fact that their leader would not approve of her company.

"Don't worry Lass." Bofur said, taking a gulp of the ale he had in hand, "You'll grow on them eventually." Gwen just smiled, and hoped that she would actually be able to go on this quest with them so she would get to grow on them.

Gwen knew that it was a long shot, hoping that they would allow her to join them. Not only was she a stranger, but a human woman nonetheless, and that fact was enough to make them laugh at the idea of her joining them.

She just guessed that she would need to be very convincing.

"Excuse me, that is a doily, not a dishcloth!" Bilbo said, and she saw him yank a white doily from the hands of Nori who was using it to wipe his grimy face.

"But its full of holes!" Bofur said, he having seen the exchange as well.

"It's supposed to look like that, it's crochet."

"Oh, and a wonderful game it is too," Bofur laughed, "If you got the balls for it."

Gwen snorted into her cup of water at his response. She decided that two pints of ale had been enough, and had asked Bilbo for a glass of water, so that she was sure not to get to drunk. She saw Bilbo mumbling to himself and decided to follow him into the hallway where Gandalf was standing.

Gandalf must have noticed Bilbo's mumbling as well.

"My dear Bilbo, what on earth is the matter?"

"What's the matter?" He scoffed and looked around the room as if it were the most obvious thing in the world, "I'm surrounded by dwarves. What are they doing here?"

"Oh, they're quite a merry gathering, once you get used to them." Gandalf said, and Bilbo sighed. Gwen couldn't help but feel a little pang of sympathy for the Hobbit as he looked into his pantry and it seemed as if he were about to explode.

He didn't say anything at first as he saw Gwen staring at him and she gave him a soft smile in hopes of calming him down.

"Hello Gwen." He said quietly. Despite the fact that she was one of the ones that had come to his home uninvited, he seemed not to mind her as much as the others. He turned quickly back to Gandalf. "I don't want to get used to them. The state of my kitchen! There's mud trod in the carpet, they've pillaged the pantry. I'm not even going to tell you what they've done to in the bathroom; they've all but destroyed the plumbing. I don't understand what they're doing in my house!"

Gwen heard a soft voice behind her and turned to see Ori looking at her with a shy smile, and a plate in his hand.

"Pardon me Miss Gwen." He said softly, and she noticed that she was blocking the way into the hall,

"Oops. Sorry Ori." She moved aside and let him pass. "And just Gwen." Ori smiled and nodded, then turned to Bilbo who didn't notice his arrival, and was still fuming.

"Excuse me." Bilbo turned his head quickly to see Ori standing next to him with plate in hand. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but what should I do with my plate?" Bilbo seemed taken aback by the young dwarf's manners and didn't respond. Gwen laughed at the hobbits surprise and felt Fili brush past her and walk up to Ori.

"Here you go, Ori, give it to me." Fili said, and took the plate out of Ori's hand. He surprised everyone by flinging the plate across the room and Gwen laughed at Kili caught it with no trouble and threw it to someone else.

All at once, utensils and plates were being thrown in all directions.

"Oh." Gandalf said as he ducked to avoid being hit. Gwen settled on sitting on the ground to avoid the flying knives and laughed as Fili was bounding a bowl on his elbows.

"Excuse me, that's my mothers West Farthing crockery, its over a hundred years old!" Bilbo cried, trying t catch things that were flying between dwarves.

Gwen heard pounding from the kitchen and heard the clink of metal hitting against other metal and could make out a rhythm beginning. She stood and started to watch towards where a few dwarves were sitting and making a beat with their pounding, and utensils.

"And can-can you not do that?" Bilbo cried at them, "You'll blunt them." Bofur looked up to where Gwen was approaching the table, smiling with a light heart.

"Ooh, d'hear that, lass?" He said and pounded on the table with his hands, sending a wink in her direction. "He says we'll blunt the knives."

Gwen had always loved this part. It was so light and full of fun, and she never knew how much she loved it until she was standing right in the middle of it. Witnessing it for herself.

"Blunt the knives bend the forks." Kili began, and Fili took over.

"Smash the bottles and burn the corks," He sang, and all the dwarves seemed to catch on.

"Chip the glasses and crack the plates that's what Bilbo Baggins hates!"

Gwen was clapping along to the tunes laughing with a joy she hadn't felt in years, when a rough hand took hers and she gasped as Fili pulled her to him. She felt herself twisting around and threw her head back in a laugh as Fili spun her around in circles. She left his arms let go only to be caught by Kili who continued dancing with her holding one of his hands and her other hand on his shoulder.

"Cut the cloth and tread on the fat. Leave the bones on the bedroom mat. Pour the milk on the pantry floor. Splash the wine of every door. Dump the crocks in a boiling pole. When you've finished, if any are whole, send them down the hall to roll…" The dwarves took their time with this last note, and Gwen found herself getting dizzy from being thrown from dwarf to dwarf. She finally ended up with Bofur who dipped her low.

Even upside down she could see the face looking at her through the window from the outside. She wasn't down long enough to make out the features of the face, but could tell the dark hair with silver streaks before she was lifted back up to Bofur.

"That's what Bilbo Baggins hates!" The dwarves finished with a yell, and Bilbo gave a loud huff as everyone laughed. Gwen found herself facing back to the window but did not see the face that had just been there, thinking maybe it had been her imagination.

She clapped in pleasure as she shared a glance with Gandalf who tilted his head with a chuckle to her and let out a ring of smoke from his pipe.

The joy lasted for a few more seconds as everyone looked at the dishware stacked nicely on the table.

The laughter ended abruptly when the knocks rung through the home.

Three loud and firm knocks on the front door.

Everyone looked around at each other, now completely serious, and Gwen found herself yearning for the lost laughter, a bit irritated with the knocks for ruining the joy.

"He is here." Gandalf said, and Gwen felt her eyes widen.

He was there, and he wouldn't be pleased with her.

* * *

><p><em>I think its pretty obvious who that is. ;)<em>

_Happy New years! 2015 is here and a new year has come!_

_Anyone have any new years resolutions?_

_Mine is probably to continue writing this on a normal schedule, even when school starts back up, but don't worry! I'm sure I will keep up just fine!_

_Don't be afraid to Follow/Favorite/Review! Trust me! I always notice when you do!_

_Thanks so much, and have a Happy rest of New Years day!_

_-Natalia_


	4. The Arrival of a Mountain King

**Hello and once again, HUGE thank you to: **_Vladlette; Bara7; DudettRin101; DivineBarak; Evan Akira-kun _**for following/favoriting! It means so much to me!**

* * *

><p><strong>Never be afraid to review!<strong>

**RememberingYesterday:** Thank you so much! That means so much to me! I will be updating a lot lately so nothing to worry about there.

**Bara7: **I should probably make that my resolution as well, but I just love it all to much to not read it!

**soulfert (Guest): **Thank you so much! I hope, and pray that they will live too. ;)

**gracelpv: **Yes, I love happy endings! So we will have to see where it goes. I couldn't wait to write the part when they meet. Those are always my favorite part of fanfictions, so this was one of the funnest to write!

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own <em>The Hobbit<em> in anyway shape or form. The credit for that goes entirely to the amazing minds of J.R.R. Tolkien, and Peter Jackson. I don't know where I would be without them!**

* * *

><p>Thorin Oakenshield.<p>

Alive, well, and in person.

Gwen had always admired Thorin in the stories. His bravery and sacrifice had been an appealing combination and, especially after the movies, Gwen had found herself drawn to this infamous dwarf. Except for when he gave into the dragon sickness and became a jerk. Other than that, appealing.

Now there he was, not ten feet in front of Gwen, and she couldn't help but feel her jaw drop at the sight of him.

She knew he was supposed to be attractive. At least that's what she had imagined, but she was not prepared for this.

This Thorin Oakenshield, the real Thorin Oakenshield was…stunning. Striking.

Unfortunately, if the story had an accurate account of this leading dwarf, he would be more than a little displeased at the sight of her.

* * *

><p>Thorin let the laughter last a few seconds before he knew he had to ruin it.<p>

He was not an idiot, and knew that there would be very little time on their journey for his kin to laugh freely. So he gave them chance to bask in their laid back joy while it lasted.

The moment he knocked on that door, he knew that they would all be reminded of their purpose and would drop the joy in exchange for a respectful air that would be given to him.

He silently wished they wouldn't.

The song they sang was one he was not familiar with and after a brief, cautious look around him, his curiosity got the best of him and demanded to be relieved.

Walking to the nearest window he peeked in, hoping no dwarf would catch sight of the king.

He recognized all of the jolly dwarves. Balin and Dwalin of course came, being some of his most trusted and closest friends, and there were his two nephews, Kili and Fili. Bombur, Bifur, and Bofur. Gloin, Oin. Then the last three brothers Dori, Nori, and Ori.

Much to Thorin's desires, no dwarf saw him peeking through the small window. Much to Thorin's dismay, some one else did.

He didn't see her at first, because of all the fast moving bodies and dishes flying around, but when he did, he wasn't expecting it.

A woman. A human woman nonetheless!

His eyes narrowed as she was spun into Bofur's arms, and the playful dwarf dipped her backwards.

That gave Thorin a good look at her face. Flushed cheeks from the spinning and dancing, and a large smile made her green eyes standout, while her auburn hair fell behind her touching the ground when she was being dipped low.

He scowled at the girl and almost released a growl at his rising anger.

_What was a woman doing here? It was no doubt the meddling's of that bloody wizard._

He was about to storm away from the window when the green eyes met his.

His scowl seemed to slip away without notice and he was glued to the ground, not able to move his feet while his eyes were locked with the girls.

Something was not right about this lady. Not right at all.

He could see the surprise on her face at seeing him through the window, and Thorin was almost to the point of embarrassment at being caught, but did not have to dip to such a level when the girl was lifted and he no longer was frozen by her eyes.

He quickly moved away from the window, and moved to the door where none of the members would see the confusion on his face, at the effect the girl had on him. He took a few large calming breaths, and got himself under control.

He could hear the laughter grow at the end of the song, and wanted to let it last for a while, but the confusion that he was having needed to be stopped, so he quickly pounded thrice against the door.

Once. To let them know of his arrival.

Twice. Out of frustration at the effect the girl had on him

Thrice. In desperation to get the blasted girl out of his head so his thoughts could return to the more pressing matters of their quest.

The laughter stopped as expected, and Thorin turned away from the door to look out at the dark hills of the shire, and managed to slow his breathing and the pounding in his chest right before the door slowly opened.

He turned and peered into the house, and was relieved to see that the woman was nowhere to be seen.

His eyes turned swiftly moved to the grey wizard standing in front of him, and Thorin managed to keep most of the amusement at the sight of the tall wizard bending down in the door way, hidden.

"Gandalf." He ducked into the hobbit home and faced the wizard. "I thought you said this place was easy to find. I lost my way, twice. Wouldn't have found it at all had it not been for that mark on the door." He heard a light snicker from behind him, but before he could look to see who made the sound, and small man stepped forward and walked towards the door.

"Mark?" He said, and Gandalf closed the door. "There's no mark on that door. It was painted a week ago!"

"There is a mark; I put it there myself." Gandalf said, in a very poor attempt to make the hobbit calm down. "Bilbo Baggins, allow me to introduce the leader of our company. Thorin Oakenshield." Thorin looked down his nose at the hobbit and crossed his arms against his chest.

"So," He began walking around the small creature and trying to get a good idea of what he was like, "this is the hobbit. Tell me, Mr. Baggins, have you done much fighting?"

"Pardon me?"

"Axe or sword? What's your weapon on choice?"

"Well, I have some skill at Conkers, if you must know." The hobbit stated confidently, and Thorin saw Bilbo's confidence falter when the dwarf gave his a scrutinizing glare, "but I fail to see why that's relevant."

"Thought as much." Thorin smirked at the cowering hobbit, "He looks more like a grocer than a burglar."

He felt a surge of power as the dwarves laughed in response to his words to the hobbit, and he smirked even more when he saw the Halfling's pointy ears turn pink in humiliation.

"That's funny. I always thought of Bilbo as more a hero than just a burglar." A soft voice said from behind Thorin, and he felt his body tense up at the feminine ring to it.

He had never heard it before, but it did not take a lot of thought to know who it was.

He didn't want to face the girl with green eyes. He was afraid of how he would react when he saw her.

That thought alone was enough to make him upset at the effect she had, and he scowled.

He was not weak and would not let a puny human woman get the best of him. He was a king, and not just any king; he was The King Under the Mountain.

Rightful heir of the line of Durin.

A lady of man was not going to take his pride away from him.

He turned slowly to the source, and was met with the same piercing green, as earlier, but now it was different.

Now it held a hard glare, making it gleam like an emerald.

Thorin had not been prepared for that.

He felt his heart quicken and was determined not to let it show. His scowl deepened and he took a step forward.

He realized that both his nephews had stepped in front of her in a near protective stance, and that fact made him angrier. They saw as much, and stepped back giving him full view of the girl.

She did not seem intimidated in the least. As he took slow steps towards her, he could feel the whole room holding their breaths, and she held her head higher.

"It would seem," He began, and stopped walking when he was nearly six inches away from her. For a human, she was quite short. Shorter than him by at least by an inch. "That you and I are at a disagreement."

"Well, I promise it won't be for forever." She snapped back, and Thorin hid his surprise and curiosity at her answer.

"You seem so sure of the Halfling." He said, loud enough for her and, maybe only a couple dwarves to hear.

"More sure than I have ever been about anything." Her green eyes shifted with an untold knowledge in them, and Thorin found he was not able to respond, nor look away.

"Well hasn't this been a fine gathering!" Gandalf said, clapping his hands, and the girl was the first to break eye contact, which made Thorin feel both smug and upset. "Thorin Oakenshield, this is Gwendoline Maize. She turned up today while a few others and myself where traveling on the edge of the shire. We brought her along so she would be able to eat some food."

Thorin turned away from the girl, Gwendoline, and looked towards the wizard.

"You brought her, a _human woman_, to a private gathering of my kin, for _food_?" Thorin snarled, the wizard chewed the end of his pipe and seemed to be searching for the right answer to Thorin's question. After a few seconds he took his pipe out.

"Yes."

"Gandalf. There better be a more convincing answer or I will not hesitate to-"

"Calm your temper, master dwarf." The wizard sighed and a ring of smoke flew from his mouth. He took several steps towards the dwarf king and leaned close. "I can assure you. There is a reason enough to change history." His voice was low, and Thorin was sure his ears were the only that heard. With one last fleeting look at the wizard he turned away and pushed through the dwarves to where the table was sat.

He sat at the head, and sent a nod in greeting to all his fellow dwarves, in hopes of lightening the mood a bit.

A plate of food was brought out and placed onto the table in front of where he sat, and looking at the hand that placed it there was enough to know it was Miss Maize.

He did not look up, and he did not offer an ounce of thanks.

He was a king, and a king had to be stronger than all his people put together.

He would not let one human woman weaken him.

He would not let _her_ weaken him.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So now they have met. <strong>_

_**It's different than what I was originally planning, but when I started writing, I noticed how much better it would be if one thing was done a different way, and by the time I finished, the chapter was done, and it was mostly from Thorins point of view. **_

_**I honestly liked this version way better than my original idea.**_

_**I'm curious. Where are you guys from? I've wondered that a lot, and thought I would just ask.**_

_**It's Friday now and anyother week I would be happy about that, but I'm not this time, because that means I have to go back to school on Monday. **_

_**I don't want to go back to school! Vacation is never long enough!**_

_**-Long mournful sigh- anyways. Thank you all once again for your following, and favoriting, and awesome reviews. I always get excited when I see new ones!**_

_**Thanks so much! **_

_**-Natalia**_


	5. A Not-So-Unexpected Greeting

**Another huge thank you to: **_Jotun-Pheonix; Rasiel Hasu; DiagonAli394 (Awesome name by the way); Fire and ash _**for Following/Favoriting. It means so much!**

* * *

><p><strong>As always never be afraid to review!<strong>

**RememberingYesterday: **Yes, I really wanted something different from this part. I had never really read a part that was a first time meeting from Thorins POV and I thought it would be a good change. Plus, I have never read in something I which he reacted that way. That was a change even for me. I'm from Washington and I also love reading! I agree, it had so many adventures!

**Bara7: **Well I'm glad you liked it. I wouldn't have expected him reacting like that either! It was actually my first time writing from the males POV so I was a little afraid that it wouldn't sound quite right. Brazilian! That's awesome! I have an aunt and cousin from Brazil! I love weekends and hate Mondays...They do come way to fast. -Long forlorn sigh-

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own <em>The Hobbit<em> in anyway shape or form. The credit for that goes entirely to the amazing minds of J.R.R. Tolkien, and Peter Jackson. I don't know where I would be without them!**

* * *

><p>Gwen now knew what it felt like to be on the receiving end of Thorin Oakenshield's wrath.<p>

The moment she spoke up in defense of Bilbo, she had regretted her words. All the dwarves had turned to look at her and Kili and Fili gave her a look as if it was the last time they would see her alive.

Perhaps they had the right mind. He had turned with an air of disdain and she felt any hope of her going with them on this journey, disappear at the scolding glare that she was met with. She could practically feel the anger and hate radiating off of his body as he had stepped towards her.

She was so close to just turning and sprinting away from Bag End, but her stubborn pride took over and she only hoped that her face hadn't shown her fear.

Besides, she had known it was coming.

She found it hard to breathe at how close he got when they argued about the worth of Bilbo and his importance, and she just felt bad that she had involuntarily dragged Bilbo into this unnecessary argument.

The entire time, The to be King Under the Mountain's face only held a scolding glare, and if looks could kill, she would no longer be standing.

Bofur had given her the task of giving the king his dinner, and she had agreed without thinking. Of course that had been before the dwarf had arrived, and now she silently cursed herself for agreeing.

She went into the kitchen to grab the plate that had been set aside for Thorin, and leaned against the table it was set on to take a few calming breaths and get herself under control.

The good looks that she had first noticed in Thorin were now overlooked due to his horrific personality and terrifying presence. She knew he was not the kindest of dwarves, especially to those he disliked, but now she realized how deep that unkindness really went.

"Gwen." A soft voice was heard from behind and she turned to see Bilbo staring at her with a concerned look on his face.

"Oh, Hi Bilbo." She looked away, back to the plate on the table and picked it up. She liked the hobbit, but didn't like when he saw her at a weak point.

"I-uh…I wanted to say thank you." He stuttered and walked closer, "For back there. With Thorin, but I just wanted to clear up that I'm not really a hero. That was very kind you to say and I am flattered you have so much confidence in me, but we just barely met."

Gwen chuckled, and looked to the ground shaking her head. "Of course." She said and smiled at the hobbit, "But I don't think you're giving yourself enough credit."

"But I have never done anything heroic in my life." He argued, "I haven't even ever gone out of the Shire!"

"Don't worry. You still have plenty of time to do something with your life." With that she nodded and walked into the dining area where all the dwarves were getting seated and she walked to where Thorin was sitting at the head of the table.

She noticed how he nodded to his nephews and gave them a small smile. She wondered if he being with his kin made him happier than he usually was.

She set the plate down in front of him and he looked down at it. His body stiffened and she wondered if he knew it was her putting it the food in front of him.

She hadn't expected a thank you, but was still a little surprised when she didn't receive one. Perhaps he did know it was her.

"What news from the meeting in Ered Luin?" Balin asked as Thorin took a bite of the food in front of him, "Did they all come?"

"Aye." Thorin said, and looked to Balin. "Envoys from all seven kingdoms." The dwarves all muttered in joy but Gwen noticed how Thorin did not look pleased at all. She saw Kili wave at her from where he and Fili were seated and she went and sat where they had saved her an empty chair between the two of them. She felt a pair of eyes on her and looked to Thorin who was glaring at her from the head of the table, but as soon as her eyes met his, he turned back to his food and Dwalin began speaking.

"What do the dwarves of the Iron Hills say?" Dwalin asked, hope ringing in his voice. "Is Dain with us?"

"They will not come." Thorin said his voice hard and full of betrayal. The dwarves joy sunk and they muttered once again, but in disappointment.

Gwen felt as Kili and Fili turned to each other and she looked towards Fili who was leaning across her.

"He was so sure they would come." He whispered to Kili, who nodded and they both turned to look back to Thorin.

"They say this quest is ours and ours alone." Thorin finished. He no longer looked in the mood to eat his food as he leaned back in his chair, disappointment that his Kin had not agreed to accompany them.

"You're going on a quest?" Bilbo perked up from behind where Gandalf was standing, and the wizard turned to the hobbit with a smile on his face.

"Bilbo, my dear fellow, let us have a little more light." Bilbo nodded and walked into the hallway while Gandalf reached into his pocket and pulled out a faded piece of parchment.

Gwen felt her eyes light up with excitement at the appearance of what could only be a map of the way to The Lonely Mountain

_And not some fake piece of paper with ink on it._ Gwen couldn't help thinking. _This was the _real_ map. _

Bilbo appeared once again with a candle and set it down next to the map that everyone was leaning forward eagerly to get a decent look at. Bofur seated at Thorin's right stood up to get a better view and the awe was shown on his face.

"Far to the East, over ranges and rivers, beyond woodlands and wastelands lies a single solitary peak." Gandalf says with a deep ring to his voice.

"The Lonely Mountain." Bilbo said, leaning down and reading the words.

"Aye. Oin has read the portents and the portents say it is time." Gloin said, and Gwen followed his gaze to his brother who was nodding and holding his ear trumpet up in order to hear properly.

"Ravens have been seen flying back to the mountain as it was foretold: When the birds of yore return to Erebor, the reign of the beast will end." Oin said, and Gwen noticed Bilbo's eyes widen in concern.

"Uh, what beast?" He asked, voice shaking.

"Well that would be a reference to Smaug the Terrible, chiefest and greatest calamity of our age." Bofur said, and Gwen smiled a bit at Bilbo's reaction. "Airborne fire-breather, teeth like razors, claw like meat hooks, extremely fond of precious metals-"

"Yes, I know what a dragon is." Bilbo said an annoyed yet upset expression on his face. Gwen was becoming restless sitting this far away from where everyone could see the map. She stood up and just smiled at the questioning glances from Fili and Kili as she walked to where Bilbo was standing so she was able to get a better to look at the map.

He saw her approaching and gave her a worried smile.

"Did you know about this?" He whispered to her while everyone was distracted by Ori's courageous yelling. She bothered a look towards Thorin who seemed to be the only person in the room who noticed she was standing by Bilbo. Even though he was not facing her she could tell he was looking at her through the corner of his eyes.

She decided to ignore him and turned to look at Bilbo who was looking at her, expectant of an answer. She only gave him a small smile and crossed her arms over her chest turning back towards the table.

"By the Valar." She heard Bilbo whisper, and she felt him step up closer to her.

"The task would be difficult enough with an army behind us. But we number just thirteen, and not thirteen of the best, nor brightest." Balin called over the voices of Dwarves and while they calmed down to hear him talk, his words just stirred them up more.

Many began yelling at him for insulting their intelligence and skill, and several began finding reasons as to why they were not so bad.

"We may be few in number, but we're fighters, all of us, to the last dwarf." Fili called, and Gwen realized just how good of a king he could have been.

"And you forget," Kili piped up from beside Fili, "We have a wizard in our company. Gandalf will have killed hundreds of dragons in his time." At his words, all heads turned to Gandalf who had suddenly stopped smoking his pipe.

"Oh, well, now, uh, I-I-I wouldn't say that, I-"Gandalf began and was cut off by a curious Dori.

"How many then?"

"Uh, what?" Gandalf asked.

"Well, how many dragons have you killed?" His voice rose with curiosity, "Go on, give us a number."

Gandalf didn't respond but hummed before starting to cough quietly on his smoke from the pipe. Gwen stepped forward and began patting to poor wizard on the back to help clear his lungs.

The dwarves all jumped up and began yelling over one another, trying to put a number to the amount of dragons Gandalf had killed.

Before Gwen could process any movement, Thorin was up and out of his chair. He slammed his hands on the table in clear anger.

"Shazara!" He bellowed over their voices and the dwarves all quieted down, "If we have read these signs, do you not think others will have read them too?" He paused and the room was completely silenced.

Gwen found herself stricken by how much authority he had over these dwarves. Even if he was king, their respect had to be earned, and it was clear that they all held a huge amount of respect for their leader.

"Rumors have begun to spread." He continued, "The dragon Smaug has not been seen for 60 years. Eyes look east to the mountain, assessing, wondering, and weighing the risk. Perhaps the vast wealth of our people now lies unprotected. Do we sit back while others claim what is rightfully ours? Or do we seize this chance to take back Erebor?" He yelled riling up them all, "Du Bekar! Du Bekar!"

All the dwarves cheered and threw their fists into the air, ready to fight for their home. Ready to regain what was theirs.

"You forget: the front gate is sealed. There is no way into the mountain." Balin, ever the optimist, pointed out and the cheerful mood deflated.

"That, my dear Balin, is not entirely true." Gandalf smiled and turned to where Gwen was standing, and she did not notice at first. She had been studying Thorin from behind when she noticed that they all, including Thorin, had turned to look at where the wizard's attentions had gone.

Her eyes widened and her cheeks immediately inflamed at the sudden attention that she had not been expecting.

"What?" She asked the wizard, and he leaned forward to her.

"In your pocket." He whispered.

She did not have the slightest idea of what the wizard was talking about and her eyebrows knit together as she reached into her pant pocket. Something cool and metal hit her fingers and she quickly grabbed it pulling it out to see what it was.

Everyone in the room gasped as they caught sight of the key she now held in her hand.

"What in the crap?" She said, and her eyes widened in surprise, and awe.

"What is the meaning of this?" Thorin shouted, and snapped Gwen out of her trance. She looked up to see him push his chair back and make his way to her with a fury in his eyes. Suddenly scared of what he might do to her, she took few steps back until her back hit the corner of the wall and she winced. He reached to grab it out of her hand, but was not quick enough as Gandalf snatched it and Gwen started as Thorin only managed to brush his fingers against her palm.

He looked down her, eyes wide, and then turned glowering at the wizard before Gwen could move her hand away.

"Why did she have the key wizard?" Thorin asked his fury even more clear. "How came she by this?"

Thorin did not grab at the key, to Gwen's surprise, as Gandalf twirled the sacred piece of metal between his fingers.

"It was on her when we pulled her out of the pond." Gandalf stated, and Gwen watched as Thorin's eyed went from anger, to surprise, to blame and he turned to face her, but made no move towards her. "Which is strange because I had, had it in my pocket, mere minutes before?" Thorin turned from Gwen and back to Gandalf who was watching him with a quirked eye brown, and Gwen found she could breathe properly away from his piercing glare.

"How?" Thorin asked.

"That, Master Dwarf, is a very fine question."

Several of the dwarves where staring at her in wonder, and she felt her cheeks flush. She found herself wondering the same thing as Thorin.

_How? _

Any other day, Gwen would have figured that someone had slipped it into her pocket without her knowing. That was the most reasonable answer. Yet now, she had traveled across worlds, and landed into the fictional land of Middle Earth.

_Reasonable _didn't seem to matter any more. The only thing that made sense now was that it could be literally anything.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So chapter 5...I think that's a pretty good milestone.<strong>_

_**I actually write about 2 to 3 chapters a day and I started writing on Sunday or Monday so right now I have about 11 chapters done. **_

_**I just cant seem to stop writing! **_

_**So here's the deal, today I am posting a chapter. Tomorrow I am posting a chapter, and after that I will start posting chapters every Wednesday. **_

_**The reason for that is because school starts back up on Monday and I am always so stressed out and Wednesdays are the one day that I don't have as much homework, but I will remain faithful to this!**_

_**I might post one on this next Monday because on Wednesday we have auditions for the play I am directing, but we'll see. **_

_**I just want everyone to know. I just recently got a car and I named her...Carwen! She is named after Arwen from LOTR (Love her!).**_

_**Anyways! I keep rambling on here! Oh...just one more thing.**_

_**I listen to music when writing cause it help me out...a ton. I have a playlist dedicated towards this, and the songs I listened to when writing this chapter were:**_

_** -Lord of the Rings; The Piano Guys**_

_** -The sacrifice of Faramir (feat. Billy Boyd performing "The Edge of Night"); Howard Stone**_

_**Okay yes, so thanks for reading, sorry for this super long AN, and bye.**_

_**-Natalia**_


	6. Stuck with Memories

**Giant thanks to: **_MerlynnPendragon; blackandredbrittany; Winterliesel; Miss Tiffany Blews; masquerade04; Mirielwen; BloodyTink; LazySmurf247; Weisse-Lilie _**for following/favoriting! It means so much!**

* * *

><p><strong>Never be afraid to review! They are always appreciated! <strong>

**Miss Tiffany Blews: **Thanks so much for the advice! Yes, I was thinking about doing it but had to decide on a day. That is actually a really good system for writing. I think I am going to try that out! Thanks again!

**rainv: **Well you're in luck, cause here it is! ;)

**LazySmurf247: **I am glad you found this as well! Thanks so much!

**MidnightTales357: **Thanks so much! I'll check it out! I am always willing to read more!

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own <em>The Hobbit<em> in anyway shape or form. The credit for that goes entirely to the amazing minds of J.R.R. Tolkien, and Peter Jackson. I don't know where I would be without them!**

* * *

><p>Eventually Gandalf handed the key to Thorin, and Gwen watched him carefully while he turned the piece of metal over and over in his hands. Staring at it in wonder as if he couldn't believe what he was seeing.<p>

When everyone began to understand that if there was a key, then there must be a door, a new hope came in.

Gwen tried to, but couldn't ignore the glares Thorin kept sending her way, and when she couldn't handle it anymore, turned and stepped into the hallway while everyone was distracted by Gandalf explaining the runes on the map.

The air in the hallway felt fresher and she leaned against the wall, taking a deep breath to clear her head.

"That's why we need a burglar!" Ori called and she heard Bilbo hum in agreement.

"Hmm, A good one too." He said, and she could imagine him nodding along with his words, "an expert I'd imagine." Gwen smiled and shook her head. He really was oblivious.

There was a long pause before someone else spoke up, "And are you?"

"Am I what?"

"He said he's an expert!" Oin called, and Gwen guessed his assumption was from his lack of hearing.

"M-me?" Bilbo stuttered, and when nobody answered him, he got his answer. "No, no, no, no, no. I'm not a burglar; I've never stolen a thing in my life."

Gwen smiled and leaned against the wall. Listening from her spot in the hallway, she would say she knew Bilbo's character enough to guess that wasn't exactly true.

"I'm afraid I have to agree with Mr. Baggins." Another voice came in. The wise yet kind tone of it suggested that it was Balin speaking. "He's hardly burglar material."

Gwen looked into the room to see Bilbo nodding his head in agreement with Balin's words. Gwen wanted to speak up in favor of the hobbit, saying how great of a burglar he would be, but decided that would not be the best move.

Her eyes scanned the room and she made contact with Dwalin, who, when he saw her spoke up.

"Aye, the wild is no place for gentlefolk who can neither fight nor fend for themselves." Gwen glared at his words knowing that they were directed to her as much as Bilbo. Bilbo on the other hand nodded once again, which caused several dwarves to begin arguing.

Gwen stepped into the room, ready to give Dwalin a few words on what she thought about 'gentlefolk', but never got close enough to him before Gandalf stood and the room grew dark.

"Enough! If I say Bilbo Baggins is a burglar, then a burglar he is." His voice seemed to be amplified and his figure looked as if it had begun to get taller before the lighting went back to its normal strength, and Gwen found herself taking a few cautious steps away from him.

Gandalf began explaining why Bilbo was the perfect choice of burglar and Gwen watched as Bilbo's face turned from scared, to down right terrified.

"-and Gwendoline here..." Gwen's head snapped to the wizard at the mention of her name surprised he was brining her up. "...is a very important part of this journey."

All heads snapped to her and she wondered how Gandalf would know anything about her importance. She looked to the staring dwarves and met Thorin's displeased glare, she returned it with just as much venom.

"Care to explain your importance?" He asked, and she noticed his lip twitch up in a smug smirk when she did not reply right away.

"Time will explain everything Master Dwarf." Gandalf said, right before Gwen could let out a few harsh words to the dwarf. Thorin held her gaze and when she did not look away, he did.

"Very well, we will have it some what your way." Thorin said, and paused before finishing. "The hobbit may come..."

"No, no, no." Bilbo said, but no one even glanced his way.

"...but the girl will not." Thorin said and turned just in time to see Gwen step up to him, cheeks flamed in anger.

"You cannot do this." Gwen hissed, but he only sent her a bemused glare.

"Balin, get the hobbit the contract." He took a step closer, and Gwen couldn't help standing on the tips of her toes so that Thorin and she stood on the same level. He, of course, noticed and smirked at her. "I may do what I please. I am the leader of this company, and I will not let them be burdened by a human woman." With that he turned to walk away.

"You need me!" She called after him, using the only reason she could think of. He just turned, stared at her without expression before responding.

"I don't need anyone."

No one dared look at her when she turned and stalked into the hallway, steam practically fuming from her ears.

He may be a king, but he was not _her_ king.

She went to the nearest door and swung it open to reveal a well decorated guest room. She stomped inside and slammed the door for good measure.

It was peaceful, calm, and she found herself, for the first time, alone since her arrival in middle earth.

It was nothing that she thought it would be.

Now she was alone with her thoughts, and nothing would distract her from her memories.

_"He's not just any boy, mom, he is _the _boy." Gwen said, making sure that not a single hair was out of place. "I can feel it." _

_"Honey, I understand, but I just think that you could do better." Her mother, Clara said. She was sitting behind her daughter on the queen sized mattress, and began fiddling with her thumbs. Gwen paused with a hand pressed against her head and looked at her mother in the mirror. _

_"What's that supposed to mean?" _

_"It means-" Her mother sighed, and her hands dropped. "It means you are still so young. You have so many things to do still, and you have only been seeing this boy for two months. I just think that maybe you should give others a chance. I have a bad feeling about this boy; he has a very...selfish way of doing things." _

_"And what would you know?" Gwen suddenly felt as if she needed to defend him. "What would you know about love?" Her mother looked down at he hands again, trying to find the correct words without upsetting her daughter, and therefore herself. _

_"I've been in love before. I have been married-" _

_"Yes, I know, mother." Gwen snapped, and glared at her mother through the mirror. "Twice. And look how both of those ended." _

_The room was a deadly quiet. Both women held their breaths. Gwen was the first to release and gave a big sigh. _

_"I'm sorry." She turned from the mirror, and faced her mother straight on. Clara looked up and Gwen felt a pang of guilt at the sight of tears in her mothers grey eyes. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that. I was just upset and-" _

_"I know, I know." He mother smiled, and held out her arms. Gwen was glad to walk into her mothers embrace closing her eyes at the cinnamon scent of her shirt. "You're an adult. You can make your own decisions. I just-" the pause held so many words. So many questions and answers for her daughter, but saying them would cause too much pain. "Just be careful." _

_"Of course I will." She leaned back and gave her mother a small peck on the cheek. "I always am." _

_"Gwen-" Her mother started, but the doorbell rang, and Gwen jumped up to run to the door of the bedroom. Eager for the night she had waiting for. She opened the door and stepped out of the room, but before she shut the door she poked her head through and sent one last smile towards the weary woman sitting on the bed. _

_"Always." _

Her mother died 2 weeks later.

The cancer had been there a while, and had eaten away at her mother. Yet she had been so preoccupied with her love for a boy her mother did not even approve of, that she didn't see the signs. The bags under her eyes, how thin she had grown, how pale she had become.

She hadn't even noticed until she was kneeling at her mother's deathbed, holding her skeletal hand in hers.

She remembered her last words as clear as day.

_"You are capable of so much. You will be so great some day. Don't let..._certain people _hold you back." _

Then she was gone. Just like that. A snap of the fingers and -_poof_- gone.

She knew that her mother would have wanted her to let him go. That boy with the 'selfish way of doing things' but he was the only one she had left. She couldn't let him go too.

She was so stupid. So _very, very _stupid.

The tears in her eyes had gone unnoticed until she tasted the salt in her mouth, and she wiped away at the several that continued to stream out. The house was calm, and if she didn't know any better, she would have believed she were the only one in that hole in the ground.

When the humming started, she had almost been asleep on that bed.

It was soft and slow. A deep hum. At first she didn't know what it was, but when she heard a voice begin singing, she recognized the lyrics immediately.

"Far over the Misty Mountains cold."

She looked a mess. She was sure of it, but she knew she couldn't miss this moment in the story.

Opening the door slowly, she walked to the source of the singing. She was determined to stay hidden, and peeked around the corner.

The dwarves were all standing or sitting and glow of the fire was the only thing that provided light for them.

"The pines were roaring on the height." They all sang, and Gwen saw a figure leaning against the fireplace with pipe in hand and smoke swirling in the air around him.

Thorin Oakenshield's whole demeanor seemed changed. His normally straight back was slouched. His fierce blue eyes were calmed by the fires light. His normally stiff face looked softened and at the same time, held a pain that, for once, Gwen might have been able to relate to.

The song continued, and the whole time, Gwen could not tear her eyes from the Mountain Kings form. The song seemed to highlight his loss and grief and yearning to regain his home.

She closed her eyes and just imagined what their home had looked like. She was sure the image conjured in her mind was nothing like it's true form, and hoped that she would one day get to see it.

The song reduced once again to a solemn hum and Gwen opened her eyes. She was startled to see the pair of calm blue eyes staring back.

Quickly she turned from the room, flushing at having been caught, and walked back to the open door. On her way she saw Gandalf smoking a pipe, and managed to get a subtle glimpse of Bilbo sitting on his bed with a thoughtful stare at the ground. She decided not to bother either of them and returned to the room, shutting the door quietly behind her.

Sitting on the edge of the bed, she found herself longing for her home back in the city. With her view out the window of the freeway where cars were always on the move.

It may not have been exactly peaceful like Bag End or the shire, or great and grand like she imagined Erebor to be, but it was home, and that was what mattered.

Home.

That's why these dwarves were here. To gain back their home.

She sat up quickly at a sudden thought.

That was why _she_ was here. To help these dwarves on their quest, to help them gain their home back. She was sure of it. They may already achieve it anyways, but what about after?

They needed her.

She was going to do it. No matter what Thorin or any one else said. She would follow them if she needed to. Hiding in the bushes if she must.

She was going to help them achieve their quest. She was going to help them reclaim Erebor. She was going to do what needed to be done. She was going to save the line of Durin.

She was going to save Kili and Fili.

She was going to save Thorin Oakenshield.

She was going to fix fate.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sorry if there is any grammar or spelling mistakes! <strong>_

_**I was is a hurry and had to post quick, but I'll go back and check over it!**_

_**You guys, I am getting way more support that I ever thought I would!**_

_**I love your reviews and advice!**_

_**Hope you like this chapter! **_

_**Thanks so much!**_

_**-Natalia**_


	7. A Needed Addition

**Giant thank you to: **_SweetInsanity89; kikyohater220; BloodyTink; basketball4444; SpartaEra; XOXOSorry-I-Dont-Do-DrugsXOXO; Ogregal; Kiley S. Snape; Megblueyes; xoulblade; ambs-v; Aulewyn; jorja85; Verrokami; Sora Yumiko _**for following/favoriting! It means so much!**

* * *

><p>Reviews are always wanted!<p>

**Guest: **Thanks so much!

**LazySmurf247: **I thought it was a pretty strong chapter too! It's good to see you also liked it!

**lovecastle89: **I had to think alot about the flashback, but i am glad it turned out well!

**Bara7: **Thank you so much! I read alot of fanfictions so perhaps i am learning from them! I am so glad you loved that chapter! Here's the update!

**Anonymous (guest): **Thanks so much! Yes I am posting wednesday! ;) (If not a little late...)

**CrazyKitten (Guest): **Thank you so much! I really appreciate that you loved it so much! I wish i could update more, but i am just to dang busy!

**rainv: **Thanks you for the review and for loving it! You are amazing!

**BloodyTink: **Yes, I cant wait for their interactions either! (My favorites to write!)

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own <em>The Hobbit<em> in anyway shape or form. The credit for that goes entirely to the amazing minds of J.R.R. Tolkien, and Peter Jackson. I don't know where I would be without them!**

* * *

><p>Thorin knew that she had entered.<p>

He saw her poke her head around the corner, and knew that every one of the dwarves were already in the room, singing their song of mourn.

He almost scowled into the fire when he noticed her presence and at the memory of her having the key. He didn't know how she had come by it, but he assumed that she had taken it from the wizard, somehow.

He didn't scowl though, he just continued singing the words of their song about their lost home, and stared into the crackling fire.

He didn't let her know that he knew of her presence, because if he did, he would have to look at her eyes.

She hadn't moved the entire time that she stood there, and he began to feel uneasy. He felt her watching him, and it made him wonder what she was seeing.

Was she seeing a king; a leader worth following, like all the others saw.

Or was she seeing a dwarf who only cared about himself. A dwarf who only planned to take back his home for the gold, and the power.

Thorin couldn't help but care what she thought of him at the moment. He was at a weak point by that fire. He did not have his walls up to hide his pain and loss. His wonder for what she thought of him took over and he finally looked up; curious what her eyes would say about her impression of him.

When he looked up he didn't see green. He only saw her eyes closed and her body still.

He looked at this girl, really looked at her. He noticed the firm set of her brows and he wondered what she was thinking. What she was seeing behind those closed lids.

For the first time in many, many years, he did not hide his true thoughts from his face and watched as her lips tilted up into a soft smile. The sight of her smile almost was enough to cause him to smile as well.

Before he had a chance to, the song came to a close, and Miss Maize opened her eyes.

Thorin did his best to hide his expression, but was not quick enough before she met his eyes, and turned out of the room quicker than he thought she would.

Thorin furrowed his eyebrows and turned his gaze quickly back to the fire, mentally scolding himself for letting his walls down so carelessly.

The room was a calm still, and the only thing moving was the smoke from the pipes of the others.

He turned to face them when he made sure his face was covered, and was met with the eyes of his company. Staring back and waiting for his directions.

"Get some sleep." He said, "All of you. We have a long day of travel ahead of us, and you need as much rest as possible." They all nodded and started to settle down on the ground right were they had been standing. Thorin knew this also should apply to himself, but he knew that sleep would not come easily to him. He turned to walk from the room and went to the door leading out into the open air of the shire.

He stepped out and took a deep breath, closing his eyes, and exhaling. He looked up to the stars and felt the cool breeze of the shire move his hair.

He heard the door of the hobbits home open behind him yet made no move to see who had followed him out. A tall figured stepped out next to him, and blew a few rings of smoke out into the clear night air.

"It really is quite beautiful here." Gandalf said, and Thorin only grunted in response. As much as he hated to agree, the Shire was indeed a very breathtaking place. Not only that, but it was so very peaceful, and having been a leader in the Blue Mountains, Thorin never did get much of that.

"What is it you need, Gandalf?" Thorin asked staring into the night. From a distance he could hear the sounds of a jolly song, and hobbit laughter.

"I believe that you and I have something very important to debate on."

"The girl." It wasn't a question, but Gandalf took it as one.

"Indeed." He said and let out another flying puff of smoke, "And 'that girl' has a name. Her name is Gwendoline Maize. I believe that it would be better if you called her as such.

"Very well. You wish to speak about _Miss Maize."_ Thorin added a pinch of disdain with the girl's name. It had been the first time he had even said it, and it made him feel strange.

"Yes. I am very much inclined to believe that you should reconsider your decision about her joining you on your quest."

"She cannot come." Thorin stated, putting foot down on the subject.

"And why ever not, master Oakenshield?" Gandalf sounded exasperated, and annoyed at the dwarf's quick refusal.

"She will be a distraction."

"A distraction to whom Thorin?" Gandalf said, but Thorin was quick enough to catch his meaning and scowled at the wizard's implication. He turned and walked back into the hole in the ground, while Gandalf just shook his head. "She will be a great asset. She will make the dwarves more light hearted on this journey when they would normally be very grim."

"Then she will only cause grief if she were to die." Thorin said, and ignored the pang he felt at the idea. She was so young. He may not be fond of her but she had a long life to live. He continued walking with Gandalf behind him until he reached the table they had sat at earlier that evening.

"All of you knew the possibility of dying, and any of you could. Not just her." Gandalf, bit at the end of his long pipe, and Thorin knew he had a point.

"But we are trained. We are prepared for battle, she has probably never lifted a sword in her life." He practically growled and leaned back in his chair in an attempt to ease the aching in his back, "It is already enough to have one untrained person in this company, seeing as the burglar would have no experience, but two? That would be to great a burden on my dwarves."

"Then we can train them!" Gandalf was letting his calm demeanor fall at frustration from the exiled king's stubbornness. Thorin did not respond seeing the wizard looking for the words that he seemed to be trying to say. Gandalf leaned close and Thorin felt himself doing the same. "She is the most important part of this quest. She will decide its success."

"And what does that mean, _Wizard?"_

"I met with Lady Galadriel of-"

"_Lady Galadriel_?" Thorin scoffed. "And why would I care of what an elf has to say about anything?"

"Because lady Galadriel informed me of the importance of our Gwendoline."

"And what is the importance of this burden of a girl?" There were many other words that Thorin was tempted to use when describing the green eyed girl, but felt as if they would not help his cause in trying to make her stay behind.

"Her name is Gwendoline."

"Miss Maize." Thorin refused to use her given name. Not only was it informal, but also she had given him no such permission to do so. Gandalf only sighed and continued.

"She knows of our quest." Gandalf's voice dropped low and silent. Thorin stood, having had enough of this wizards nonsense.

"So does every other soul in this house." He turned to walk away. "She is not coming and that is final." Just as Thorin was about to exit the wizard spoke up.

"She knows of the fate of our quest." Thorin stilled and the wizard took it as a sign to continue. "She knows that quest better than any one of the souls in this house, combined. She is our key to absolute success."

Thorin turned back to the wizard and met him with a deadly glare.

"You mean to tell me this..._child_, knows of the outcome of a quest we have not even started?"

"That is exactly what I mean to tell you." The wizard blew out a large ring of smoke, and Thorin had a hard time trying to see through the murk it caused. "That girl has a knowledge that none can explain, but it is a required knowledge nonetheless."

"So then what do you expect me to do?"

"Well, Master Dwarf, exactly what I have meaning for you to do. Bring her with us."

"She-"

"She is not just a wanted addition to this company, for joy, Thorin Oakenshield." The wizard interrupted the dwarf king, and sent him a determined look, "We need her. The fate of this quest lies in her hands."

Thorin held his breath. This was a risk. Taking a young girl on a dangerous quest that could very well be the end of her.

Even through all his anger, and denial at the importance of this green-eyed girl, he knew she had to come.

He hated to admit it, but they needed her.

"Very well." He finally said and turned to leave. "Have Balin make a space for her name on the contract." With that he left the room.

He stood in the hallway and leaned against the wall, taking deep breaths.

He was exhausted. Upset, and worried for the fate of this quest and his company.

He hoped the girl was worth it.

As he walked to go outside once again and stand in the cool night air, he stopped walking in front of the door that he knew led into the room that Miss Maize was in.

After a moments hesitation he made his decision and walked to it. He didn't bother knocking and opened the door quickly.

The first thing he noticed was the warmth and cozy feeling of the room, the next thing was the girl on the bed looking at him with bright green eyes, and holding a book, upside down, in her hands.

It was obvious to him that she had just barely picked up the book and realized she must have been trying to eavesdrop into their conversation.

If the circumstances had been different, and he wasn't caught with her glaring green eyes, he would have laughed.

It took a few moments of recovering from the hold of her eyes

And reminding himself that she would not weaken him, before he spoke.

"We leave at dawn." He said quickly but firmly, then turned and shut the door behind him.

As he walked to the green door and stepped into the night once again, he kept repeating the same thing over and over in his mind.

_She will not be a distraction. She will not distract me. She will not be a distraction. She will not distract me..._

* * *

><p>After getting over the initial shock of having practically been caught listening into Thorin and Gandalf's conversation, she threw the book down and jumped from the bed and covered the excited laugh that erupted from her lungs. She hadn't heard much, but whatever Gandalf had said seemed to have worked.<p>

She could help them now. She could save them without having to sneak around them.

She was quick to realize that she had nothing to take with her. No clothes, no weapons, nothing. The only things she had were the clothes on her back at that moment and a determined set of mind.

She would find something someway. If not, she would just have to make do with what she had. She could earn money some how and buy what she needed when they reached a town.

She lay on the bed once more, and climbed under the covers, but it was safe to say, she did not get a wink of sleep that night.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I just want to say, that the support i receive from you all is astounding!<strong>_

_**Never in a million years did i dream that I would be so lucky to have such amazing people reading my story! Thank you so much!**_

_**I just finished with the first part of auditions for the play I am directing, and will be calling back more people for callbacks on friday! Yay! It is so fun, and I just wish that it would leave more time for me to come and update!**_

_**But I still love when i gain new followers and favorites for the story! I write because i love it, and I am so glad you love it as well!**_

_**Also, just thought i would quickly mention that my birthday is in 9 days! I have been waiting for this day for years!**_

_**Thanks!**_

_**-Natalia**_


	8. Placing Bets

**Giant Thank you to: **_BloodBlackAlchemist; Cmusiclover92; HisLordFluffiness; Klutzy Saxophone Player; LadyLucy1990; Mya Croft; Sora Yumiko; StrongPassion; TokyoGirl7; aeriestar; beautifulysmashed; caraxox; hannahizar; loquacious gabby; mekke22; shadowbella987 _**for following/favoriting! It means the world!**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own <strong>_**The Hobbit**_** in anyway shape or form. The credit for that goes entirely to the amazing minds of J.R.R. Tolkien, and Peter Jackson. I don't know where I would be without them!**

* * *

><p>"Get up." The door of the room swung open, and Gwen looked up see Thorin walk into the room. When he saw her sitting on the bed, and very much <em>not<em> asleep, he paused. "You're awake." She closed the book she had been reading, and nodded at the dwarf standing in her room.

After Thorin had told her she would be joining the quest, she couldn't stop her thoughts from wandering throughout the night, and therefore was not able to sleep. So she had picked up the book that was on the bedside table and had begun to read.

"Yes, I am." She surprised herself by smiling at him, and put the book back onto the table. She ignored his gaze as she threw the covers off her legs and stood up. "I actually didn't sleep at all last night." At that he glared.

"Then you better not slow us down." He turned and trudged out of the room, slamming the door behind him. She frowned, but would not let his mood make hers lower.

She quickly made, the bed, so that Bilbo would not have to worry about it. The door startled her once again when it swung open. This time it was Kili who had come in.

"Gwen. Bombur made food." He said, and gave her a smile, "If you want some, best come get it now."

"Alright, coming." She followed him to the dining area where they had eaten the night before. She looked at the food that had been placed on the table. There was not nearly as much as there had been the night before, but there was still a very large amount, and Gwen found herself wondering where in the world they had gotten all of it.

She had seen the pantry the night before and knew that there was not even enough left to feed a mouse.

She seated herself between Fili and Kili once again and greeted Fili with a nod.

"Where's Bilbo?" She asked, when she did not see the hobbit scurrying about or complaining to Gandalf.

"He's not coming." Kili said, his mouth stuffed with an egg, "Fainted when he read the contract, he did."

"Probably for the best." Fili added, and Gwen looked to him as he bit into a large sausage. "He wouldn't last more than a few weeks."

"He'll come." Gwen said, and cut up the egg with her knife. Bringing a piece of it to her mouth while both brothers turned to look at her.

"Will he now?" Fili smirked and Gwen didn't miss the amused look her gave his brother.

"Are you sure of it, Gwenie?" Kili laughed at her face when she cringed at the nickname.

"Don't call me that, that's Worse than Lady. And yes I am sure." She took another bite.

"Sure enough to put a bet on it?" Fili asked and Gwen looked up to see his mischievous eyes.

"Did I hear the word 'bet'?" The three turned to Bofur leaning in, suddenly intrigued in their conversation.

"Gwenie, here think that Master Baggins will be joining us. She is sure of it." Kili said, using the newfound nickname, causing a few of the also now intrigued dwarves to laugh.

"Oh, really?" Well, I wouldn't mind putting a price to that." He said, and leaned closer, "5 copper pieces saying he will not. What about it Gwen?"

Gwen bit her lip. She felt it was wrong to use her knowledge to get money from them, but she was kind of in a desperate situation.

"All right. 5 copper pieces it is." She didn't bother mentioning that she had no money what so ever. Bofur laughed and stuck out his hand; she took it and gave it a firm shake.

The others had caught on and began making the same bets. Gwen couldn't help but notice how many people bet against Bilbo, but she couldn't help and feel bad that they were about to lose some money.

She was a bit surprised to see Oin bet Nori 5 copper that he would. She was even more surprised to see Kili bet 10 that Bilbo would turn up, who despite his brother trying to get him to change his mind looked over to Gwen and sent her a wink.

"You better be right about this." He whispered to her and she nodded.

"Oh, don't worry. I am." She gave him a smug smile back and he just let out a happy laugh and took a large bite of another sausage.

"What's going on?" Everyone quieted down and turned to Thorin who stood in the doorway with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Gwen here is certain that Master Baggins is going to join us. She has even convinced Kili and Oin of it. Some of us don't agree, so we all placed bets." Fili said, leaning back and daring to send a smile to his uncle.

There was a pause as Thorin looked at Fili then turned to Gwen.

"You believe the Halfling is going to come?" He asked her, and she straightened her back under his stare.

"Yes, I do."

"You are certain?" He asked and took a few steps towards her until he was right in front of her. She gulped as she looked at him from her chair. She felt at a disadvantage from so low, and stood up so she was at least at eye level with him. He raised an eyebrow, but made no comment.

"Positive." She saw something flicker in his eyes, and for a second, it looked like he believed her, but it was gone faster than it had appeared. She watched as he reached into his coat, without breaking eye contact, and pulled out a bag of coins.

He plopped it onto the table next to him and she looked at it.

"15 gold pieces…" He said, and gestured to the bag, "That he will not come."

Several dwarves gasped and began mumbling to eachother, although they all held an amused smile. She bit her lip and looked from him to the bag several times, wondering if taking his money would be worth him hating her more when she won. Finally, she made her decision, and stuck out her hand.

"Consider it done." She said, and the dwarves began laughing. Thorin looked at her hand and then back to her face. He took her hand shook it once then quickly let go as if her touch had burned him. She gave him a questioning look but he only glared at her hand and turned away.

"Everybody pack up. I want to be gone in less than 10 minutes." With that having been said, he picked up the bag of coins, put them back into his coat, and walked out of the room.

* * *

><p>They were on the road in 5 minutes.<p>

The dwarves were quick to answer Thorin's demand and in three minutes they had all been out of the house. In four they were sitting on their ponies. In five, they were making their way away from Bag End.

Gwen didn't know what she had been expecting in the first 20 minutes of their traveling.

An intense sword fight with some burglars on the road?

A Pack of Orcs to attack them when they were not even 6 minutes from Hobbiton?

What ever it was, Gwen had been greatly disappointed.

The dwarves did not do much talking as they began. There were a few conversations here and there, but Gwen was pretty much bored the entire time.

She kept her eyes trained on the passing scenery, determined not to miss anything. Several more minutes passed before they heard the yelling.

"Wait!" A voice called and Gwen perked up at it. "Wait!" The company was called to a halt and she turned just in time to see an eager Bilbo Baggins running after them. Maroon coat on, breath heavy, and contract waving around frantically in the air.

She had signed it shortly after breakfast, but had suggested they leave it behind. No one knew why, but Balin finally agreed after she said that it would remind Bilbo what he is missing out on.

He ran up to Balin panting, and handed him the contract.

"I signed it." Balin sent Gwen a look, before putting on his glasses and staring at where Bilbo's name had been scratched onto the paper.

"Everything appears to be in order." He began folding it up and gave Bilbo a wide smile, "Welcome, Master Baggins, to the company of Thorin Oakenshield."

Gwen grinned and laughed as everyone began cheering.

"Get him on a pony. He will have to share with somebody." Thorin said from the front of the line, and Gwen couldn't help but notice how unimpressed the dwarf looked at the arrival of their new burglar. When nobody volunteered, Gwen rode forward next to Bilbo, who was trying to object to having to ride.

"He can ride with me." She said, giving Bilbo a smile.

"Oh no. That's very kind, Gwen, but I think I would rather prefer to walk-AH!" He was cut from his babbling as Fili and Kili rode up beside him and lifted him up so he was positioned in the saddle behind Gwen. She looked up to Thorin who only stared. When she met his eyes he then turned to keep going.

"Move on!" He called, and the ponies began to move forward.

Gwen laughed out loud when Bilbo wrapped his arms around her and yelped as their pony, Myrtle, started with the group.

* * *

><p>"Come on, Nori." Oin called from behind where Gwen, Bilbo, and Gandalf were riding. "Pay up. Go on." Gwen grinned and duckd as a sack of money was tossed over her head, and Gandalf did the same as another flew towards Kili, who gave Gwen a huge grin and held up his winnings in thanks.<p>

The dwarves laughed, most grumled, and more bags were tossed around.

"What's that about?" Bilbo asked, and Gwen grinned.

"Oh, they took wages on wheter or not you'd turn up." Handalf said, and gave Gwen a little wink. "Most of them bet that you wouldn't."

"What did you-"

"Gwen!" Bofur called, cutting off the hobbits questions. Gwen quickly reached up and barely caught the bag of coins as it flew through the air.

"Oh." Bilbo said, then after a moments hesitation turned Gandalf. "What did you think?"

Gandalf was silent a moment, then a sack of money flew straight into his hand. He laughed when he caught it and threw it up, catching it as it came back down.

"My dear fellow, I never doubted you for a second." Gwen couldn't see Bilbo's face but if she could, she guessed he would be smiling.

"Here you go, Gwendoline." She turned to see Balin riding to the side of her. She looked at the bag of coins, confused for a seond. "Your winnings from Thorin."

"Oh." She said, and took the bag from his hand, "Thank you, Master Balin." He dipped his head in welcome, and continued forward. She looked at the sack.

"You bet I would come…" Bilbo started, his voice full of disbelief as he paused, "Against Thorin?"

"Bilbo," She said, and turned to see Bilbo looking at her with wide eyes. "I would have bet that you would come against anyone. Especially Thorin Oakenshield."

She looked to the front of the company and saw Thorin looking back at her. She smiled and held up the sack of coins. His face scowled only a little before he nodded and turned away.

She laughed silently to herself and continued on.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I am terrible! I was supposed to update 4 days ago! I am so sorry!<strong>_

_**But in my defense, I was pretty busy. We had our first rehearsals for our play, and lots of homework. We were just starting rehearsals this week, but from now on it shouldn't come in the way of anything.**_

_**But it was my birthday yesterday. I am now officialy 16. I got my license, and can now drive my car 'Carwen' anywhere I wish, I had a lovely dinner with my family and my best friends family, and went to see the hobbit again (for the third time), and spent the entire day today snowboarding! I had an awesome 'Hobbit' and 'Sherlock' birthday cake and I got hobbit feet slippers! (they are the most amazing things)**_

_**Overall, it was a pretty exciting weekend so far. (I am having a LOTR marathon now)**_

_**But thank you all for being supportive and reading even when I am a terrible author and don't update. **_

_**Hopefully you like this chapter…Thanks!**_

_**-Natalia**_


	9. Shops in Bree

**Never be afraid to review!**

**LazySmurf247: **Yay! I'm glad you love it!

**loquacious gabby: **I wish it had more reviews as well…oh well! It's fine! I'm glad you liked it!

**rainv: **Thanks! I love updates as well!

**BloodyTink: **I also love it in Thorin's POV. I found that it's really fun to write in as well. I actually really love that idea…I think I might use it….

**lovecastle89: **That's Thorin for you, stubborn as ever. I also love your idea. It just makes me come with that a thousand possibilities!

**Shiningheart of ThunderClan: **I really love the misty mountain song too. I remember the first time I heard it, I just got goose bumps all over my skin and I had to listen to it over and over. That was before the first movie even came out. It was amazing. I will tell you that I promise to develop the relationship, I honestly hate when stories develop the relationship in the first 6 chapters and there are still 30 more to go. I will do my best to not rush, I want it to be pretty realistic. (As realistic as you can be in a fiction story)

**Miss Tiffany Blews: **Thanks for the birthday wishes! I knew Gwen would win the bets, so did she. ;)

**loquacious gabby: **I really wanted Gwen's character to be sort of unique, but not too unique. That may sound weird, and I don't know why it is, but I love the idea of a mildly unique character. Especially one that is tough.

**rainv: **Thanks! Here's that chapter you couldn't wait for. ;)

**Anonymous: **I am so glad to hear you liked the chapter. It always is so wonderful to hear that!

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own <strong>_**The Hobbit**_** in anyway shape or form. The credit for that goes entirely to the amazing minds of J.R.R. Tolkien, and Peter Jackson. I don't know where I would be without them!**

* * *

><p>Gwen didn't know how long they had been on the road for.<p>

A couple minutes?

Several hours?

It had all gone by in a quick blur and when they reached Bree, she hadn't even noticed at first.

"I have never been this far." She was snapped out of the trance the ride had put her in by Bilbo's quiet voice, and she saw the sign that signaled their approach on the town. "I had a few relatives, on my took side, that had come down here for a pint or two of ale, and would tell me of their adventures at the pub, but I had always just brushed it off, saying it was immature. Now look at me. Here I am." He didn't seem to be talking to anyone in particular, but Gwen was right there, and she just smiled at his babbling.

"Don't worry Bilbo." Said, and turned in her spot in the saddle to give him a supportive glance. "You don't have to tell anyone about it." She laughed as he let out a huff of annoyance.

"Well, thank you very much Gwen." He scoffed, and adjusted himself in the saddle, "Very helpful." His sarcasm was taken in by her, but she decided to ignore it.

"You are very welcome, Bilbo." She said, and grinned when Gandalf joined in with her laughing as Bilbo began muttering about how very unsupportive she was being so far.

"We will go into Bree and stay there for the night." Thorin called from the front of the group and several dwarfs grunted in agreement.

When they entered through the gates of Bree, Gwen looked around to gather a good sense of her surroundings. It was a dark and musky place. Even with the sun shining, it felt as if it were late at night. They received several weird looks and many challenging glares.

The Prancing Pony seemed to be their destination when Thorin led them to the stables of the pub. When he stopped the line, everyone hopped of their horses and sighed in relief at the break they were getting.

Gwen helped a very clumsy Bilbo off, as he almost slipped off the saddle and into a pile of horse dung. She laughed as he winced at the pile and sighed in relief at barely missing it. When he was off he was quick to step away from the horses before he stretched his muscles out.

Gwen pulled her hands above her head and stretched them until they felt loose enough and continued doing the same stretching to all parts her body, making sure that she felt able to at least walk some.

Thorin was quick to assign jobs to all of the members of the company.

"Fili, Kili, take the ponies in and make sure they are secured. Oin, Gloin, gather all the supplies and bring them with you. The rest of you head to the Prancing Pony. Bofur, Bombur and Bifur go reserve rooms for everyone, and make sure they get a supper made for us as well. Dori, Nori, and Ori..." He paused as if trying to think of what they should do. "Go make sure they do it right. Dwalin, Balin and Gandalf, you three stay with me." He dismissed everyone and they all went straight to their assignments. Gwen once again marveled at how well the company followed Thorin's instructions.

"Halfling, girl." Gwen scowled at the name Thorin had given her, but he did not seem to notice. "Go with those six and help them get everything prepared. We will all meet at the prancing pony in an hour."

Gwen looked at Bilbo, and Bilbo looked back. She shrugged and they turned to follow behind where the six dwarves were now entering the pub.

It was exactly as Gwen had imagined it. Full of smoke and rowdy men and women. Yells and cheers made it hard to hear anything else, and a few drunken brawls would start up and then end in just a matter of seconds. It may not have been the cleanest, or prettiest of places in middle earth, but that didn't stop Gwen from almost falling down from pure excitement.

She was in the Prancing Pony. The pit stop of many great Middle Earth Heroes.

It was a practical dream come true.

She and Bilbo walked up to where Bofur, Bifur, Bombur, Dori, Nori, and Ori stood. Taking to a tall man at the front counter.

"Did y'say _eight_ rooms?" The man said as Gwen stepped up next to Bombur.

"Yes, I am quite sure that is what I said." Bofur said, leaning on the counter in front of the man.

"And a supper for 13 dwarves, a hobbit, a wizard, and a woman." Bombur added in, and the mans eyes grew wide. He was still for a second, before letting out a roar of laughter. The eight of them watching him, just stared.

"Oh! Are y' jesting me?" He cried and leaned against the counter for support. "Y're jesting me aren't you?" He wiped a tear, and when no one answered, the highly amused grin slowly began to move down until his lips were pointed to the ground. "You aren't jesting are you?"

"No, I'm afr'd we aren't." Bofur said, and the man gave a loud sigh of disbelief and shook his head.

"I'll see what I can do."

* * *

><p>Gwen was quick to leave the pub. She had money now. 15 gold and 5 copper from her bets with Bofur and Thorin, and she was in desperate need of different clothes.<p>

Her tablet, jeans, and slip-ons just would not do the trick for a journey across middle earth.

She had quickly excused herself from Bilbo, who didn't seem to notice at all as he watched his surroundings carefully; cautious of all the drunk humans around him. When he saw her waking away he scurried to her side questioning where she was going.

"To buy some clothes. In case you haven't noticed, I have nothing but what I am wearing right now." She said and gestured to her current attire. "And frankly, I am not to find of traveling in these."

"I was wondering if you had anything." Was all he said, and followed her into the streets.

Their first stop was a little boutique styled shop for women, but after a few disgusted glances at the frilly dresses and skirts, they were quick to leave that store, stepping once again into the murky Bree air.

"Gwen! Bilbo!" They turned to see Fili and Kili making their way towards them.

"There you two are." Kili said and looked at the two of them. "We wondered where you had wandered off to."

"It appears, brother, they had wandered off to a _boutique_." Fili said, looking at a very large, very _extravagant _day dress in the shop window, with an amused smile gracing his face.

"I am trying to find some clothes to buy." Gwen said and turned away from the shop, willing to put as much space between her and the dresses inside.

"No dresses for you then, Gwenie?" Kili asked coming into a pace beside her.

"Not if I can avoid it. I much rather prefer pants over anything else."

"Pants?"

"Trousers, leggings. What ever you call them here." She said, and began to walk into another clothes store. This one at least did not involve dresses.

"You are a strange one Gwenie." Kili said, looking at a violet tunic. "I have never met a woman who preferred Trousers over a dress. Here, you could get this." He held up the tunic, and Gwen looked at it a moment.

"All right, sure." She grabbed it from his hand and continued to walk around. "We have to hurry though. Thorin will want us back soon."

It was a quick stop and in the time in the store, Gwen was sure to spend all her pieces of copper and gold. She doubted they would come across another town for a while, and saw no point in saving any.

All in all, she was able to purchase the dark violet tunic, and a white one, two pairs of trousers, a pair of sturdy boots, and a satchel to carry it all on their travels.

The clerk gave her a strange look when she hurriedly put all the items on the counter and when the price was given, gave the money and ran out with the dwarves and hobbit right behind her.

They rushed back to the pub just in time for Gwen to be able to go into the (not so sanitary) restrooms and change from her old clothes into her new white tunic, a pair of trousers, and her boots.

She didn't have the heart to throw out the clothes from her old world, so just folded them and placed them under everything else in her bag. She stepped out of the stall and made her way back into the pub. She walked up to the table where everyone had just started gathering together.

Glad she wasn't too late, she slid in next to Bilbo, and he gave her a kind smile.

"They look good." He said, and gave a pointed look towards the clothes. They were very unflattering, due to the fact that they were meant for men, but they were at least comfortable and would make traveling ten times easier.

"Ha. Thanks." She said, and made a failed attempt to smoothen down the wrinkles that had already begun to appear in the white tunic.

"I was wondering when you would notice that those other clothes wouldn't work too well for you, lass." Oin said, from down the table, and she laughed.

"I noticed right when we started riding those horses, Master Oin." He gave a chuckle at her response, and then turned to Gloin who had started taking to him.

The food that was brought out was fresh and steaming with heat. The dwarves didn't hesitate to dig in as soon as their plates were placed in front of them. During the course of the meal, many went to the bar and ordered a pint or two of ale.

Kili challenged Fili to a drinking contest, and after Fili won, called for a rematch.

Then another one… and then another.

In nearly an hour, most of them were drunk, and Bofur was on the table singing a song about a long lost love with the others clapping along side him.

"I see you used the reward well." Gwen spun to see Thorin standing behind her. He wasn't looking at her though, he was watching Bofur take a long swig of his mug, but it was obvious he was referring to her new apparel.

"Oh yeah." She looked down at her clothes, and noticed a small stain where she had dropped a piece of pork onto her new trousers. She frowned and attempted to scratch away at the grease mark, but to no avail. "Just thought I would need a better outfit for traveling in." She moved her hand over her clothes, so he would see what she meant.

He looked over at her then and took a careful moment to let his eyes wander over her apparel, then looked back to the company.

"Yes, I believe that was the right decision." He said, and was silent a second. "Now you won't slow us down as much." Gwen at first thought he was joking, but when she turned to look at him he only looked back with a glare. If he was joking he wasn't showing it very well at all.

"You're right." She said, and glared right back at him. "Because a change of pants really is going to speed us… _you_ up." He opened his mouth, as if to respond, but then closed it and looked away. Gwen turned back to the group.

They were all very merry and happy. Laughing and clapping.

Bilbo had left a while before, and Gwen could tell the hobbit had felt out of place. Quite frankly, she didn't blame him at the moment.

"I'm quite tired." She said, to no one in particular, but seeing as Thorin was right behind her, she guessed she was speaking to him. "I think I'm going to go to my room." She turned to him, and gave a slight nod of her head. He only glared at her, and she turned away from him, feeling quite stupid that she thought he would actually care that she was leaving the room.

She said a few quick good nights to the company, who all in their drunken state yelled the same farewell back to her in very loud and intoxicated voices. Gwen, however, couldn't find it in her to care.

She turned to walk to the stairwell that would lead to her room and passed Thorin on the way, who hadn't moved from where he was standing. She didn't look his way as she passed, and she was almost to the stairs when her called for her.

"Miss Maize." He called, and she was quite surprised by the name. If she could recall correctly, it was the first time her had referred to her as anything other than 'girl'. It was such a change, that she didn't even bother to tell him to call her by her given name as she had the others when they had referred to her as much. She turned to face him, and he was looking at her with a monotone stare. When he didn't say anything else she decided she would have to be the first to respond.

"Yes?"

His mouth opened slowly before shutting again. A second passed before it opened once again before repeating the previous cycle, and closed. One last time he opened it yet nothing come out. Gwen raised her eyebrows at the action, and almost smirked as he snapped his jaw shut and saw him set it with hard pride. She couldn't tell if he was annoyed, or frustrated.

"We leave at dawn." Was all he said. She inclined her head towards him again, then turned and made her way up the rest of the steps, ignoring the feel of his gaze as she walked.

She found her room with no trouble, and when she opened the door, and closed it, she didn't bother taking off her boots before she fell on the bed and was asleep before she could even count to ten.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Surprise!<strong>_

_**Since the last update took so long, I wanted to surprise you with another one! I hope you all like it! **_

_**Thanks for all the Happy Birthday's, and thanks for all your wonderful reviews. You have no idea how much I love them! I honestly feel like I know a lot of you personally. You guys are just so fun!**_

_**Some of the suggestions I got for my story were such great ideas! I absolutely love them! In fact, I loved them so much, I will probably use them at some point. **_

_**If anyone has any suggestions, don't be afraid to let me know, I am happy to hear them. I leave hearing different ideas.**_

_**Thank you all again!**_

_**-Natalia**_


	10. Nymph-Wood

**Humungous thank you to: **_lizziecats; AvidReader150; Aeglos3; theAlexa135; Dustbunnyprophet; katnor; pandoradreamsamazing; cappie14; .7; jmk65642; Faengilrin; sieni1; theladyofdurin; firefoxxe; Paige-Nicole839; Jimxi; Golden Falcon132; Acrobatic-Sora; readergirl4985; SoManyRhosogobelRabbits; Gingah18; amti; Voldymodly666; jasmine1810; Anime-Kunoichi; Alicedor; leeta5; SleepiPanda; GosaJane; Winter'sThunder _**for following/favoriting! I love it all!**

* * *

><p><strong>I love to read reviews!<strong>

**rainv: **Maybe not a comment exactly, but maybe something. ;) I guess we will have to see.

**Shiningheart of ThunderClan: **Maybe he was going to apologize, maybe he wasn't going to. That's the beauty of unfinished sentences; they can say whatever you want them to.

**lovecastle89: **I also love it when an author posts twice in two days, its like Christmas! Gwen definitely needed new clothes, and hopefully Thorin just acts a bit better towards her.

**BloodyTink: **I do what I can to make you all happy!

**LazySmurf247: **Glad you loved them!

**loquacious gabby: **Let's hope he does!

**Miss Tiffany Blews: **Thank you, Than you, and thrice Thank you! You have no idea how helpful that will be! You just saved me a ton of time!

**SleepiPanda: **Seriously loved this comment. You are so true my friend, so true.

* * *

><p>The stay in Bree was as short as possible.<p>

True to his word, Thorin had the company out of the pub minutes before the sun rose, and they were out the city gates and far from the city limits when dawn was on the horizon.

No one spoke for the first hour of travel, except for many of the dwarves complaining about headaches and sore muscles, but they went quiet when Thorin told them that they should have been more responsible when drinking the night before.

Gwen, along with Bilbo, was one of the few who were fine from the start of their day of travel.

She had gotten her first night of sleep since arriving in Middle Earth, and she now felt well rested. Her new traveling clothes and boots also helped her gain a confidence about the traveling, for she felt ready to travel for days if she needed.

Hours into the riding, she started to lose that confidence as the sun was at its highest point, making her body grown to warm. Her skin heated and she wiped away at her brow continuously throughout the duration of the first hours of travel. Her legs were sore and stiff from not having been moved in several hours, and her back felt the need to be stretched and popped.

Above all, she was able to feel the affects of dehydration in the dryness of her throat and in the aching in her temples, but unlike the others, she chose to keep her mouth shut, refusing to give way to the complaints that would surely upset the company's leader.

When lunch time came around, many dwarves suggested that they stop to take a break, but Thorin brushed away the suggestions, and told Bombur to start passing out large pieces of dried jerky that they had brought along.

Bombur did not hesitate to ride next to the pony packed with the supplies and pulled out of a large sack of jerky.

The first piece was tossed to Fili, who was riding at the back of the line, and he eagerly threw it to Kili. The young dwarf repeated the action, tossing it much like his brother had done, but up to Ori.

Soon, many pieces of jerky were being tossed and caught throughout the air, and Gwen held her breath everytime one was thrown at her, scared that she may drop it. At the moment, luck was on her side.

The jerky stopped flying through the air as soon as every member had a piece and were biting hungrily away at the thick meat.

Gwen wasn't complaining. The jerky was very large, and it would take her a while to get through it, but she just wished that they would be able to stop for even five minutes so she could stretch out her body.

"I can barely move." Bilbo whispered to her, when Thorin said they would be traveling until sundown, which had caused many of the dwarves to groan at. She didn't say anything back, but nodded. Her legs were asleep, and she was pretty sure her arms would be too if she weren't the one guiding the horse.

"I need to get off this horse." She growled under her breath, and shook her head to try and put more air into her brain in hopes that it would make her thoughts clear up and not be as murky as they were.

Believe it or not, traveling for hours, nonstop, on horse back, tends to make you forget what it going on.

Someone once told her that when you day dream, or lose focus when driving and then can't remember the drive in-between one place and another, that was a form of hypnosis. It that be true, Gwen decided that being hypnotized was very irritating.

"How about we switch spots?" Bilbo suggested, and she turned to look at him. When he saw the look she gave him, he chose to elaborate. "Then we would both be able to stretch for a second, and you could rest your arms for a while." Gwen paused to think about it a moment, and decided that a few seconds of stretching was better than nothing.

"Okay." She stopped the pony and hopped off. "Quickly though, Thorin will get angry if he sees that we stopped." Bilbo eagerly nodded and swung his legs over to slid from his spot in the saddle.

Bilbo had gotten progressively better at climbing on and off the horse, but that didn't stop him from falling and landing face first into the dirt.

The dwarves that had been passing them began to laugh at one of the most exciting things that had happened that day, and Bilbo sat up on the ground. Dirt covered his face, but there wasn't enough to cover the pink in his cheeks and on his ears.

"Sorry." He whispered to Gwen as he stood up and dusted himself off. All the other dwarves had passed them and they were now at the back of the line.

_At least Thorin hadn't seen them_. She thought, and helped Bilbo get the clods of dust out of his hair.

"Halfling!" A deep tenor call from the front was heard, and they both looked up to see Thorin glaring back at them.

_Spoke too soon._

Gwen glared back and Thorin called the pony to a halt, causing the rest of them to also stop and look at the two non-dwarves that were standing behind them. "What do you think you are doing?" He asked his voice bitter glaring at Bilbo how was blushing even deeper, his mouth snapping shut. Gwen stepped in front of Bilbo, who was struggling to answer, and sent Thorin a deep glower.

"We were trading spots." She said, and Thorin hopped off his horse to walk to where she was standing. She crossed her arms over her chest, in an attempt to make herself seem stronger, but only ended up squeezing her arms in an attempt to calm herself.

The hot sun relentlessly bore down of them where they stood, and Gwen felt the beginnings of a sunburn sting her skin, she was sure that her cheeks were pink, as well as her nose and possibly ears, but she decided it did not matter.

He took his time and it was a good thirteen seconds before he reached them. "So you think you can hold up my company because you needed to trade spots on a pony."

"Well I'm not the one who stopped everyone." She said, and his scowl deepened. "Besides, it is hard enough to ride for hours nonstop, but with two people on one horse? That is a little more uncomfortable."

"You are the one who offered for him to ride with you."

"Was anyone else going to?" He paused, and when it was clear he had no answer he turned away from her with a deep scoff.

"We will stop for five minutes." Thorin called, and the dwarves sighed in relief. Thorin turned back to her and crossed his arms, mimicking her wide stance. "If anyone feels they are too _uncomfortable _they may turn back now." He said, but no one except Gwen and Bilbo heard him. Bilbo audibly gulped from behind Gwen and she pretended not to notice.

"Understood." She paused and grabbed the hem of her shirt between two fingers in both hands, pulling at it, then crossing her legs and bowing slightly, in a mock curtsy. "Your majesty." She saw him flinch, and smiled smugly as he turned away and walked back to the front of the group where other dwarves were stretching and taking drinks of water from canteens.

Gwen cursed herself for having not thought to buy one in Bree.

"You are going to get yourself killed." Bilbo sighed, and she turned to see him wringing his hands nervously in his shirt.

"If he wants to be treated as a king, I will treat him as such." She said shrugging it off. That arrogant dwarf got what he deserved, and she couldn't bring herself to care if he was offended or not.

"I don't think that's exactly the way he wants to be treated." She frowned at Bilbo's words, but made no response.

"I saw a stream over there." She said, and pulled her satchel over her shoulder. "I'm going to go get a drink."

She walked away before Bilbo had a chance to object, and began the short walk to where the stream was running about ten meters away from the path.

She let all angry thoughts of Thorin slip from her mind as she stepped into the shaded clearing and smiled. Deep breaths of cool air seemed to heal her muffled thoughts, and she could finnaly think clearly.

Which was not entirely a good thing; she cringed, remembering what she had just said to Thorin, and put her face to the palm of her hand at the sudden realization of the stupidity of her actions, groaning into the skin.

Bilbo was right; she really was going to get killed.

The running of the steam next to her called to her dry throat, and she tried to forget her actions, silently hoping that Thorin would too.

She knelt softly on the green grass next to it and dipped her hands greedily in, grateful for the cold chill of the water against the burning on her skin. Yes, she was definitely going to be sun burnt.

The water filled the small bowls she created with her hands, and she scooped the liquid up quickly to throw onto her, most likely, red face. She relished in the soothing feel of the coolness against cheeks and sighed in relief as it streaked down, holding still so that it was sure to stay long enough and soak into her pores.

When she opened her eyes, she breathed deeply once again, drinking in the soft air around her, wishing that all the air on the road could be as sweet as this.

A soft patch of light caught her eyes quickly and she twisted her neck to see a small bush only a few feet from where she was kneeling. It was green, like much of the other plants around her, but it contained an abundance of large blue colored berried throughout its short branches.

The jerky had been enough to stop her stomach from growling, but a few berries couldn't hurt. Crawling on her hands and knees, she moved next to the bush and positioned herself next to the luscious bush, taking one of the berries between two of her fingers.

Upon closer inspection, she was able to make out of the patterns of white specks that littered the blue skin of the small fruit and despite the many classes and years at summer camp and wilderness survival, her mind seemed to be blocking an caution towards the berry.

It was sweet, and when she bit into the thin skin the juice exploded with an addicting flavor.

She smiled and hummed in approval of the taste. She grabbed a few more of the blue berries, and popped them one by one into her mouth.

She couldn't seem to get enough of them.

Her mouth was attracted to the flavor to much, that Gwen was distracted from the sudden haziness of her mind.

It was slow at first, her thoughts becoming foggy and unclear, and then all at once, her mind completely blank and focusing only on the sweet berries.

She no longer cared about the quest, or the dragon, or even the arrogant Thorin Oakenshield; it had all completely disappeared from her mind.

The only thing tearing her away from the blue fruits, was the sudden snap of a twig.

She dropped the berries from her hand and spun around quickly.

"Gwen."

Despite the fogginess of her mind, and the confusion that floated within her, nothing could stop the utter terror that enveloped her now.

Her eyes widened in horror at the tall man in front of her. She was frozen in place, her body didn't seem able to react to her mind, and all attempts to move her legs to run, were a failure.

"Come here Gwen." He reached out a hand to her, and she managed to take a step back.

"Get-get away from me." She whispered, not sure if her voice had come out strong like she had meant it to, or weak and fragile like she felt. She took another step, and her foot splashed into the cold water of the stream, but she was too terrified to care.

"Gwen, baby. Why are you walking away from me?" He stepped forward once again and she took another one back. Both of her feet were now soaking wet and freezing. He reached both arms out to her and her eyes did not miss the familiar glint of gold on his finger.

"How did you get here?" She asked, and tried to take another step, but her feet seemed to have sunk. He stepped closer and closer, and her breathing quickened in terror. She struggled to move away as he moved nearer.

He was now right in front of her and her stomach curled in fear of what he might do.

Her eyes grew watery in fear as he reached forward with his hand and brushed away a single tear that had run down her cheek. She flinched at his touch and moved her head to the side and out of his reach. "Don't touch me." She hissed.

"You know I wouldn't hurt you right? I didn't mean to hurt you, baby. I love you." He said, and pressed his palm against her face. She froze and the coolness of the ring was once again so familiar; too familiar.

_Air. She needed air. _

Those too familiar hands had held her under water not days before.

Those too familiar hands had held her thrashing and screaming as she lost breath.

Those too familiar hands had grabbed her head and hit it against the floor of a bathtub.

Those too familiar hands; they were almost the end of her.

"You tried to kill me!" Her senses seemed to turn back on, and she swung her hand up. It hit his face with a satisfying slap, her palm stinging at the movement.

His eyes widened in deep surprise. Then they darkened.

"You shouldn't have done that." He took a step forward, but this time it was dangerous. It was threatening, and Gwen knew she was in trouble, but she could find her voice to scream for help.

"No please. Please don't." His hand grabbed her shoulder, and she winced. "Please. _John." _His hand left her shoulder, and she closed her eyes, covering her face with her hands.

She waited for the blow but when it didn't come, she opened them.

Standing in front of her, with wide eyes and arm outstretched, was _not John. _

Gwen didn't know whether to feel relieved or terrified was a creature she did not recognize.

Its eyes were surprised and then turned to anger. It gave a blood curdling screech and turned away from Gwen. In its back shoulder, was a long arrow.

It started to run forward, and Gwen couldn't see past it, but she heard the sound of a bow loosing and arrow, and another terrible screech.

The _thing_ turned and ran away, and before Gwen could process anything, it ran straight into the nearest tree, and disappeared.

She look at where it had vanished, with wide eyes, very much aware that the tears had stopped flowing, but the fear and pain had not.

She looked up slowly and saw Kili running to her with his bow in hand, and Thorin following behind him.

"Gwenie!" Kili called, and Gwen was too upset and confused to be bothered by the nickname. He ran up to her, crashing through the stream and before she knew what was happening, he picked her up into his arms and took her to dry lands.

He set her onto a small rock as a replacement stool, and kneeled down infront of her face,

She looked away from him, back to the stream, back to the bush, back to the tree.

It all hit her too hard, too suddenly.

She tried to hold the tears in, but the second Kili asked what happened, the dam broke and tears flew from her eyes. She covered them and began to sob into her hands. Biting her palms did not seem to be working to muffle her cries, but she still did what she could to prevent them.

Any other time she would not be willing to let anyone see her this low, but she felt this had to be one exception.

Thorin walked over to them, but Gwen did not look up, in fear that she would not be able to handle the glare he was giving her.

"Nymph-wood berries." He growled and Gwen saw several small berries hit the ground in front of her feet.

"What?" She asked, and willed herself to look up at him. His gaze gave away nothing as he stared at her a moment, then turned to Kili.

"Go tell the others to prepare to move on." Kili hesitated and looked towards Gwen, checking to see if she was fine, but she only looked away from his worried gaze. He saw this and nodded standing then walking back the way they had entered.

Gwen watched him go with regret, and wished she didn't have to stay with Thorin alone.

Thorin turned back to her and didn't say anything for a second, while she met his gaze and was surprised to see that he wasn't glaring at her. Just watching her closely with an emotionless expression.

When she looked away from him, he took that as a signal to explain.

"Those are Nymph-wood Berries." He said and kicked the ones he had thrown on the ground, scuffing them with his boot. "Did you eat any?"

She nodded slowly and dared to look back at his face. He scowled, but she was surprised to see that, for once, his scowl was directed not at her, but at the tree that the creature had disappeared into.

"They grow near Tree Nymph settlements. When eaten, they confuse the mind, and create hallucinations." He looked at her, and she scrunched her eyebrows.

"So that-" Gwen lifted a hand and pointed a shaky finger at the tree. Thorin seemed to notice, but said nothing about her quivering hand. "Was a hallucination?" She asked.

"That was a Tree Nymph. They don't get many travelers on this road, so they like to have a bit of fun with them when they do."

"So, what I saw…it-it wasn't real?" Her voice was tight, and she held her breath waiting for answer.

"No." Thorin shook his head, and Gwen let out a sigh of relief. "What ever you saw was either the thing you most desired, or thing you feared most."

"Oh."

"The berries have a magic that makes them seem harmless, and it dulls the senses, making it seem desirable." He paused and looked at her. She nodded slowly along with his words. It had been exactly what had happened to her; she had not even thought twice about eating the berries, and her mind had become unfocused while eating them.

"So why didn't you eat any?" She asked, knowing it was probably a stupid question, but couldn't help asking.

"Dwarfs aren't as easily influenced by that kind of magic." Gwen didn't respond and an awkward silence sat between them. Thorin paused and Gwen heard him take a breath. "What did you see?" It was a quiet question, almost a whisper, and Gwen had to struggle to hear it. She inhaled sharply once she realized what he had asked.

"You didn't see it?" She tried to avoid answering the question by asking another one. Thorin shook his head and looked back to the tree.

"No. I only saw the nymph." He said, and she let out a soft sigh of relief.

"Did you hear it?" She asked again, hoping his answer was the same as the one before. Thorin looked at her for a second, then turned away. He didn't have to say anything to give his answer.

"Oh." Gwen didn't like the idea of Thorin hearing her conversation with John, Even if it hadn't actually been John.

It had felt too real. She wiped the last of her tears away and stood up, taking a deep breath. Thorin must have noticed because he cleared his throat, still facing the other way.

"We need to move on." Gwen knew he was talking about the company moving forward, yet somehow, it seemed as if he were directing her to move on from what had just happened.

To move on from the hallucination, and the nymph.

To move on from John. She couldn't help but believe that he was right.

"Of course." Was all she said, and followed as he walked back to the pathway.

When they were a few meters away from the group, she put her hand on his shoulder and he halted walking. She removed her hand quickly; afraid he was offended by her touch.

"Wait." She said before he had the chance to move away from her. He turned to face her, His face was completely expressionless, and she almost shied away from him; Tempted to take it back. "Please don't tell anyone." She pleaded quietly. He lifted his eyebrows, and just looked at her a moment. Gwen became self-conscious but help his gaze; he had seen enough weakness from her for several months.

"I will not tell." He said, and she felt a sudden flutter. He was not smiling, but gaze was softer somehow.

"Thank you." She whispered, and he nodded before turning swiftly away and walking back to the company.

She looked to the ground and smiled to herself.

Maybe Thorin Oakenshield was not as bad as she thought.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I love this chapter.<strong>_

_**I'm going to be completely honest. I feel like this chapter just establishes Gwen pretty well, and I hope you all feel as if you know her a bit better. Don't worry, of course. Everything will be explained sooner or later. **_

_**I wrote this a while ago, but went back and literally pretty much wrote it; for the better if I may add. It just seems to make so much more sense now. **_

_**Hope you all like it, and don't be afraid to let me know of what you think. I am always open to ideas or just thoughts on the chapter.**_

_**Thank you!**_

_**-Natalia**_


	11. Uncertainty

**Thanks to all those who have followed/favorite!**

**Thanks for all the amazing reviews!**

**I have had so much support, that it would have taken me a while to mention you all or respond to all the reviews, but I will do it when I have a little more time!**

**To clarify any confusion, if you pay attention in the last chapter, 'John' is from the very first chapter and is mentioned in the sixth chapter, but it does not say his name. (He is the one who tried to drown Gwen in the very beginning.) **

**Hope that clarifies a bit, and makes it a bit easier to understand!**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: Same as always!<strong>

* * *

><p>They continued on for a couple hours, and when the sun began to set Thorin called for the company to halt when it became to dark for them to go on any further.<p>

He had chosen a small rocky clearing with a view over a small valley. It had a small cave type formation that would provide a good amount of shelter if they required it.

He assigned Bombur and Bofur to cooking and Kili and Fili to the ponies while the rest of the dwarves began setting up their bed rolls, and he gave Oin and Gloin permission to start a fire.

He walked to the cliff side at the edge of their camp and looked out into the night.

The sky was a dark blue, which was expected of night, but the blue was over run by billions of shining diamonds, glowing and shifting above the unknowing company. A beautiful sight that was unnoticed by many.

He had rarely anytime during his life in the Blue Mountains to travel out just to places of great beauty and decided to take advantage of what he had at the moment.

"Gwen, you can put your bed roll right next to mine." A soft voice said to the girl, and he recognized the Hobbit's nervous shuffling as he began to lay out a bed roll of his own. Thorin scowled facing away from the camp and into the night where no one would see his look of distaste, and when he was sure that his internal emotions were hidden well enough, He turned to see where the hobbit had set up his place.

It was a good deal away from the camp, and Thorin did not believe it to be the safest place; easy for enemies to attack or catch of guests. He did not say anything, and turned to see how Miss Maize would respond to the hobbits offer.

"Thanks, Bilbo, but…uh…I-" She started, and Thorin turned away from them quickly to hide the silent smirk that graced his face at her uncertainty. As much as the king would hate to admit it,The thought that she was refusing the Halflings offer gave him a great sense of amusement, and even more hidden, relief.

_Relief_? Suddenly the idea of him caring about a silly thing, such as where a girl was sleeping, made no sense and his smirk shifted into a deep, concerned scowl.

_Why did he care where the girl slept?_

But as much as Thorin tried to deny it to himself, he did not enjoy the thought of her being so far away from others who would be able to protect her.

He thought back to just a few hours ago when he had found her in the creek near that accursed Tree-Nymph settlement. He couldn't explain the horror that stripped through him when he had heard her say those words.

_"You tried to kill me!"_

He didn't know who she had been seeing in the illusion that had put in front of her, but the idea of anyone hurting her, or any member of his company, made him shutter.

He knew the nymph was practically harmless, but he had been so upset, he had ordered Kili to shoot it.

He told himself that if it had been Kili or Fili, or any other member of his company, he would have reacted the same way, and he put it at the back of his mind.

"I just don't have a bed roll." He heard her whisper to Bilbo, and he scrunched his eyebrows together, forgetting his previous thoughts.

She was a member of his company. He needed to watch over her, just like he would the rest of them.

He turned and walked back to the rest of company where they were situating themselves around the fire. He passed the Halfling and the girl on the way and he noticed the way they both tensed as he passed, neither of them talking.

It made him frown at the thought that they did not want him to hear their conversation.

When he reached the group Kili and Fili had returned. He walked up to Fili and stood next to him for a second. He faced one way and Fili faced the other, shoulder to shoulder.

"Fili?" He said, in a voice that was almost a whisper.

"Yes Uncle?" Fili said back, and sounded a bit puzzled at his uncle's strange behavior, and way of speaking to him.

"Get the spare bed roll from the pony and give it to the girl." He said, and when Fili agreed, Thorin nodded his head in approval and moved on.

He stood in the cave a moment and watched as Fili quickly get the bed roll and made his way over to her.

Thorin observed the way she smiled and raised her hand in a greeting when she saw him approaching. When Fili handed the roll to her, she looked a bit taken aback but grateful all the same and accepted it.

Thorin would have smiled, but when she turned and laid it out next to the hobbits, he instead glared and walked to the cliffs edge once again, and tried not to be bothered by the way they still quieted down as he passed.

* * *

><p>The night passed quickly and after eating quietly with the others, and exchanging a few words with Balin and Dwalin about the next day's journey, he returned to the cliff lookout.<p>

The night was quiet as many began to settle down he walked to rock and leaned against it, closing his eyes, and putting his hand on the hilt of his sword.

He drifted off quickly due to the silent nature of the camp. Although he was half asleep, his ears were still wide awake and aware of the sounds around him.

"What was that?" The Halfling said nervously. There was a pause, then an answer.

"Orcs." Kili said quietly.

"Orcs?" Thorin shot awake. Eyes wide and aware, looking for the danger, but when he saw none he relaxed. He looked towards the cave where Fili and Kili sat quietly and Miss Maize sat in between them with her arms crossed over her chest. She shivered violently even though there was a fire just a few feet away. Kili saw this, and Thorin's eyes turned to slits when he put his arm comfortably around the girl.

She nodded in thanks at his nephews attempt at warming her, and Thorin noticed as comfortable they were about each other.

He felt a pang of jealousy.

No one was that comfortable around him. Balin and Dwalin had used to be easy to laugh with and he guessed that they had been comfortable around him.

But those times had long since gone, and now his two closest friends always thought before they acted around him; they were always cautious.

"Throat-cutters." Fili said, and Thorin took his eyes off the girl and settled them on his nephew. "There'll be dozens of them out there. The lowlands are crawling with them."

"They strike in the wee small hours, when everyone's asleep." Kili added in. "Quick and quiet; no screams, just lots of blood."

Thorin shut his eyes and saw in his mind memories of Orcs flashing.

Blood and death.

He heard them laughing and his eyes shot open.

He noticed that Miss Maize had pushed Kili's arm off her shoulder and was scolding him for scaring Bilbo.

"You think that's funny?" He snapped, and they all turned to him. His nephew's laughter faded. "You think a night raid by Orcs is a joke?"

"We didn't mean anything by it." Kili attempted to defend them, but it only made Thorin's anger blaze more at the fact that they had taken it so lightly.

"No, you didn't." He snapped, and the two of them looked to the ground. He was surprised when Miss Maize did not and she met his glare with one of her own. "You know nothing of the world." He turned away and walked back to the cliff side.

"Don't mind him, laddie." Thorin heard Balin step in to defend the kings actions, "Thorin has more cause than most to hate Orcs."

Thorin shut his eyes as Balin began describing the Battle of Azanulbizar.

It was all to clear to him. All too familiar. The feeling of death, seeing it right in front of him.

The images in his mind were all too vivid, so much so, that Thorin could have mistaken himself for being there at that moment once again.

It had been years past since he had killed of the Orc filth -Azog the Defiler- but it still gave him an uneasy feeling to this day.

He had watched the wounded Orc being dragged off the battle field and fleeing. He was dead, Thorin was sure of it.

He had to be.

"And I thought to myself then," Balin continued his tale, and Thorin opened his eyes. He filled his lungs with fresh air that lacked the sent of blood, and he was grateful. "There is one who I could follow. There is one I could call king."

Thorin turned to see every one of the Dwarves awake and standing, their eyes wide with awe and respect. He nodded his head and walked between them, making his way to the fire.

"But the pale Orc?" The Halfling asked. His eyes wide with wonder. "What happened to him?"

"He slunk back into the hole whence he came." Thorin snapped, silencing the hobbits wonder. "That filth died of his wounds long ago."

The entire camp was filled with awe and approval of their leader. The respect from the dwarves was radiating, and Thorin couldn't help but be pleased.

The comfortable silence and the feelings within it were shattered by a soft a voice.

"What if he's not?" The entire camp froze at the words and Thorin's entire body stiffened, becoming ridged and straight.

"What did you say?" He hissed, and he turned to see Miss Maize staring at him with terror stricken green eyes. It was clear she had not expected anyone to hear. He watched as her eyes flashed from terror to indecisiveness to determination and her back straightened from where she sat next to the fire.

"What if he isn't?" She said, and stood up, dusting her trousers off. "What if Azog the Defiler is not dead?"

"He is dead." He hissed and took several steps toward her, in which she responded by taking several away from him. When his feet stopped moving, so did hers, but her determined glare remained set heavily on her face.

"How can you be sure of it?" She asked, and this time it was her who stepped forward. "Did you see him die from his wounds? Did you see the life leave his body?"

Her words struck him harder than he cared to admit, and a foreign feeling chilled his blood, causing an invisible shiver to rack through his body.

For once in his life, Thorin Oakenshield was unsure.

He remembered what Gandalf had told him about the girl's knowledge of the quest. He had tested how much she knew by betting her on the Halflings arrival, and she had proved that she knew at least something. Thorin looked at the wizard now, but he was looking away; avoiding eye contact, scared of what he too knew was possible.

But that could have been a bit of luck. He reminded himself. She could have just guessed entirely.

Thorin was not sure, and that made him angry.

"He is dead." He stepped forward, and this time she did not move. His face was mere inches away from hers when he stopped. He wanted her to cower away. To take a step back. He wanted her to show some weakness, but she wouldn't. "I killed him."

Her eyes softened, and she looked behind Thorin to where the company stood.

"Thorin." She said, and let out a hard sigh. Her eyes moved to the ground before meeting his own once again. "I'm just saying. You need to be prepared for the worst. You don't know what could happen." Her voice was softer, but it still held the same amount of anger and determination.

"And you?" He asked, not daring to move any closer or any further away from her. "What do you know?" Her eyes flickered with the same knowledge that Thorin had seen when he first met her.

The same hidden thoughts, yet a new fear.

"More than I wish to." It was so quite, Thorin had to strain his ears to hear it. She turned away and Thorin watched her walk to where her bed roll was laid out. She did not storm off or stomp away. Her movements were slow and worn down, weary from a day of travel.

"Thorin." A soft wise voice said, and Thorin felt a gentle hand on his shoulder. He swiped it away and turned to see Balin looking up at him. The rest of the dwarves were standing behind Balin, looking as if they had no idea of what action to take next.

"Get to sleep!" He yelled, and he saw Ori flinch. "All of you!" He knew he was taking his anger from the girl out on his dwarves but he couldn't bring himself to care much. "Bofur!" The usually cheerful Dwarf turned to him with a cautious look. "You will take first watch." Then Thorin turned and walked away from the camp.

Storming off and stomping the exact way that the girl hadn't.

He didn't go far; just a few meters away from the camp where he was sheltered from the views of the others by several bushes and trees.

He fell back against a thick stumped evergreen and slid to the ground. His head fell in between his knees while he took several staggered breaths. His hand did not dare leave the hilt of his sword.

* * *

><p>For what felt like hours, he hid in the cover of greenery and stared into the night.<p>

His mind kept getting flashes of the battle in whence he defeated the likes of Azog the Defiler. But then the girl's words came crashing back like waves in the sea.

_"Did you see him die from his wounds? Did you see the life leave his body?"_

He hadn't.

He didn't see him die from his wounds, and he hadn't seen the life leave his body.

A worry began to creep into his body, starting in his toes and made each joint and limb freeze up at the possibility that Azog was still living until it was difficult to get breath into his lungs.

_No._ No it was not possible. It was just that foolish girl and her words of caution that created this unnecessary fear.

Azog the defiler was dead.

He was sure of it.

He stood up and stretched his stiffened limbs, so they were once again fully functional.

He began the short trek back to camp and upon arrival saw that all the dwarves were asleep except for Bofur who was still keeping watch.

The fire had died down and left only white ashes and soot, but every so often a flicker of orange would appear then fade once again.

Bofur turned quickly when he heard a twig snap under Thorin's boot, but Thorin put a hand up to reassure the dwarf that it was him.

Bofur nodded and turned back to look at the view facing away from the camp.

Thorin thought it was not the best place to be looking while on lookout, but did not comment. His hundred foot journey to his bed roll took him past where the Halfling and the girl had settled several meters away from the rest.

He glared when he saw her, angry at her for humiliating him in front of his company.

He was a leader, a ruler by blood, he could not allow such a fragile thing to cause his reputation and respect to decrease.

He moved to step away from the figure but stopped walking when he heard her quick breathing and mumbled words. He for several seconds believed the girl to be awake, but noticed the pained eyes shut. He walked closer and saw her body shaking with violent chills.

Upon closer inspection the sight of her mouth moving to unspoken words, and her face contorted in pain or fear; he could not tell which.

Her breathing quickened and he wanted to shake her awake from her nightmare, but could not bring himself to step any closer.

Quickly he turned away and walked to where his pony was tied up to a small tree. His spare bag was tied to the saddle and he opened it up quickly. He pulled out the extra cloak that he always carried with him, incase it was needed.

It was now needed.

He carefully shut his bag and began walking back towards the girl.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Bofur watching him, but heeded him no attention.

Upon arriving back next to the girl, he kneeled next to her bed roll and unfolded the cloak.

He hesitated before laying the cloak over her quivering body.

In the low lighting, her body looked smaller, more fragile. Thorin watched as her face softened and he felt his lips lift ever so slightly as the fear rushed from her features.

Her breathing slowed to a normal pace, and her body visibly relaxed.

He didn't process his movements as His hand reached forward to brush away a strand of auburn hair that had fallen, covering her features.

"John." It was a whisper so soft. So silent. Yet it managed to stop Thorin's hand from moving any closer. The small smile left his lips and was replaced by a deep from. He drew his hand away quickly and stood up.

_John_. He had heard that name before. When she had been talking to that nymph. The hallucination she had seen, it had been someone named John.

The nymphs showed what you most desired, or what you most feared.

Did she desire this 'John'?

No, she couldn't, she had been scared in the creek. Terrified. It had to be a fear.

Yet she had said his name while she was so calm in her sleep.

Thorin shook his head, and eyed her from above.

She was still for a moment, and then grabbed the cloak drawing it closer over her body.

Her face began to contort once again and the fear was back, but this time, Thorin turned away from the mumbling girl.

He walked to his own bed roll, lay down, and closed his eyes.

He didn't even open them when she gave a soft whimper of pain.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Once again, so sorry for the late update!<strong>_

_**I finals last week, and than we had to take change lots of plans last minute and go to a funeral. (There was no Wi-Fi, and I did not have my computer-It was so frustrating.)**_

_**But here is a new chapter and I hope you can all forgive me! **_

_**Just to make things clear, Thorin is not inlove with her yet! You will know when he actually starts to care for her in that sort of way. (He is convinced that he hates her.)**_

_**Thanks for reading! **_

_**-Natalia**_


	12. Dreary Weather and Anonymous Cloaks

_**[Insert same old disclaimer]**_

_**Thanks to all those who have followed/favorited/reviewed! You make me love doing this!**_

* * *

><p><em>Sighing she unlocked the door to the apartment, and shuffled into the house. The grocery bags were weighing her arms down, and she hurried to the kitchen were she dropped them on to the counter.<em>

_She began emptying the bags and placing the boxes and cans of food where it needed to go in her pantry or fridge._

_She didn't bother to turn on the music or TV. All she wanted was _silence_. _

_Gwen put the milk in the fridge, and became engaged in restocking the shelves that had become bare through out the last week or so. _

_Her job was interrupted by a slight rustling from the room over and she froze while putting a package of butter onto a shelf as she stopped to listen to the new sound, wondering if perhaps she had imagined it. _

_She was startled by the sound of the kitchen door swinging open._

_Alarmed, she gasped and spun around to face the man who had just stormed into the brightly lit area._

_His eyes were wild, and it took a moment for Gwen to recognize him with the strange look he had on his face. Once her eyes placed the dark hair and dark eyes to the face, the cloud of fear evaporated and she placed a hand to her rapidly beating heart and exhaled a relieved breath._

"_John." She sighed out, and smiled. "You scared me." He didn't smile back, or even show any signs of having heard her speak. "John?"_

"_Where were you?" His voice was harsh and cold, and Gwen took a shocked step away at this sudden change of personality within this man she knew so well._

"_I was working."_

"_We had a date tonight." He growled and shuffled his feet until he was standing in front of her._

"_I left you a voice mail. I had to take over for Laura; she had to stay home sick so I took over her shift." She said, trying to calm him down and at the same time, attempting to push away the uncertain bitterness churning in her stomach._

_It was rare that he ever got angry, but when he did he usually just took a few breaths and would calm down in several seconds. _

_Something was strange this time. Something was not right._

_The wild look in his eyes wasn't normal, and his hair was disheveled. He had an angry glow around his body and while he took a step towards her, she could smell something bitter on his breath._

"_Where were you _really_?" He hissed, and his breath hit her in a fresh wave. It took every ounce of her will and self control not to wince at the stench. _

"_What do-" She paused and looked over him. "John you're drunk." It wasn't a question, yet it wasn't a statement. It was an observation that threw Gwen off._

_He didn't drink. _

_He never drank. _

"_You are trying to hide something aren't you?" His face was now extremely close and Gwen couldn't move any further away from him as her back hit the counter, harder than she intended. She felt a tight pressure on her wrist and she peered down to see his hand squeezing her._

"_John." She said as calmly as she could manage in such a situation, and tried to jerk her hand away. His grip tightened and she winced. "Let go."_

"_Not until you tell me the truth." He jerked her arm and her face went crashing into his chest. She gave a yelp as her nose collided into his coat and there was now a pounding pain in her nose as well as his tight grip on her wrist which had not been released._

"_That is the truth!" He voice rose in panic and her heart began thumping in fear. The feeling in her hand was lost and she could no longer move her fingers. "You're hurting me!" She cried and tried to pull away, but he only became angrier and she heard a low growl in his throat._

"_Tell. Me. The. Tru-" He was stopped by Gwen's hand slamming hard against his cheek and his face jerked to the side. He let go of her arm in surprise and she ducked away from him to the other side of the kitchen._

_He was completely silent and Gwen's chest hurt from the harsh beating of her heart. Her wrist was sore, and she wasn't sure if her nose was bleeding. _

_When his eyes met her, the drunken glaze was gone and was replaced by a regretful sorrow._

"_Gwen." He reached out to her, suddenly sober and aware, but she winced and he stopped. "I'm so sorry. I don't know what's wrong with me. I didn't mean-"_

"_Get out." She whispered not looking at his eyes._

"_Gwen-" His voice trailed off and she turned away from him to look out the window and leaning over the sink. She watched him in the reflection and was glad that her neighbors were on vacation; she didn't know what she would do if anyone had seen this._

"_Please." Her voice broke and she clutched the edge of the sink. "Just go."_

_He didn't answer, and she watched in the window as he turned away and trudged from the room, and Gwen held her breath until she heard the loud slam of the front door shutting._

_When he was gone Gwen breathed with relief and then after a moment of silence the tears began to pour._

_Everything began to blur and darken, and when the black closed in on the middle, everything was gone._

* * *

><p>A dream.<p>

It was just a dream.

A dream of a memory.

The cold air around her vanished as something warm and heavy was placed lightly over her body and she felt the after effects of the dream shake off at the comfort of this new weight.

He mind didn't seem to process the change enough, and she released the name of the person that plagued her mind.

"John."

Her body was too tired to open her eyes, and then there was a change in the comforting area around her.

As if a warm presence had vanished.

She grabbed the thing that had been placed over her in an effort to make the comfort come back, but it did not.

The dream appeared back to her and she felt the fear quicken once again.

The last thing she remembered was hearing a deep sigh, and then the heavy footsteps as they moved away from her.

* * *

><p>It was the drops of water that splashed onto her face that woke her. They were cold and when she opened her eyes, she winced as one fell into them.<p>

She sat up quickly to get the stinging of the drop out of her eye, she blinked and looked around.

The others were up and moving around quickly, packing the ponies quickly and hurrying to get on the road.

It took Gwen a moment for her body to fully awaken, and when it did so, she looked down at the thing that was covering her body.

The thing that had put over her body while she had been sleeping the night before.

She frowned at the memory of the dream, but tried not to imagine it in her mind.

There was a mahogany colored cloak spread over her body and she frowned at the cloth for a second before being brought back to reality by the stinging cold drops of rain that had begun to increase in speed, size, and amount.

She stood up, and rolled the cloak around her arms, making sure it was protected from the rain as she stuffed it quickly into her satchel.

She made quick work of rolling up her bed roll and making sure it was tied up before she joined the others.

Bombur and Bofur were attempting to start a fire to cook the breakfast, but were having little success.

"There now, lass." Balin stepped next to her where she was standing in the cave trying to keep covered from the rain that was now pouring down. "Don't you have anything to cover up with? This rain looks as if it will be going for a while. We don't want you falling ill."

Gwen looked at him for a second, before reaching into her satchel. She pulled out the Mahogany cloak and held it up.

"Do you know whose this is?" She asked and when Balin's eyes grew wide he nodded.

"Why yes, that's-"

"Balin!" A rough voice called from the ponies and they both peered to where Thorin was glowering at them. He gestured for Balin to come to him, and Gwen glared at him.

"Excuse me." Balin said apologetically and turned away. She wanted to call after him to ask whose it was, but felt it was no use and decided to just find out for herself.

She walked around camp and asked several dwarves if it was their. Many denied right away but some would eye the cloak before sending a cautious glance behind her and then saying it wasn't theirs.

When she finally gave up she walked over to where Bombur and Bofur had given up trying to light a fire and were handing out jerky instead.

The rain was beating down on her relentlessly, her hair soaking to the root, and her clothes beginning to stick to her skin with an annoying grab.

If no one was going to claim the cloak, she would good use of it for the time being.

As she tied it around her neck and pulled the hood over her soaking hair she sighed and crossed her arms over her chest in annoyance.

_At least the rain wasn't hitting her anymore. _

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Bofur giving her an amused smile, and when she turned to look at him, he looked away but the smile did not disappear.

"What's so funny?" She snapped and he looked up to her with a playful smirk. She noticed his eyes move to the hood that covered her head, and he let out an amused chuckle, looking away.

"Oh, nothing." He let out another chuckle. She didn't look away and gave him a stubborn glare. He looked back her way. "What?"

"What are you laughing at?" She asked, not going to except any other answer other than the right one.

"Nothing…" He faded at the end of the sentence then added. "It's just curious."

"What is?" He looked at her for a few seconds, and then glanced past her, eyes sparkling mischievously. His smile grew and this time he let out a full laugh.

"Oh, it is nothing of importance… at the moment." He winked at her confused expression Then he turned away and helped Bombur carry the food to the pony to be tied up for later.

* * *

><p>They traveled in the rain for hours, and just like Balin said, it continued the whole day… and the next day, and the next. They all rejoiced when the pouring ceased after four days, but were downtrodden when the sun did not even last a full twenty four hours before the rain started soon after, leading into several more days of soaking ponies, and sleepless nights.<p>

On the sixth day of endless rain, Gwen couldn't have been more grateful to who ever had leant the cloak.

It helped keep her dry all day, and surprisingly was quite warm despite the fact she could see her breath in the freezing air.

She even voiced her thanks in the middle of the third day at an attempt to get whoever had given it to her to make their self known, but that had quickly become a failed attempt as the others were quick to tell her to silence.

It was safe to say that no one was in a good mood. Not even Kili.

"Here, Mr. Gandalf," Dori spoke up on the fifth day of non stop rain. "Can't you do something about this deluge?"

"It is raining, Master Dwarf." Gandalf replied and Gwen wasn't quick enough to bite her tongue.

"Is it really Gandalf?" She sarcastically questioned, and was about to spout more when Gandalf gave her a look.

"Yes it is, and it will continue to rain until the rain is done. If you wish to change the weather of the world, you should find yourself another wizard."

"Are there any?" Gwen turned to look at Bilbo who had just spoken the question.

"What?" Gandalf asked and looked to the hobbit.

"Other wizards?"

"There are five of us." Gandalf nodded. "The greatest of our order is Saruman, the white." Gwen snorted and Gandalf looked at her his eyebrows raised.

She knew she should be watching what she said about what she knew about this world, but she couldn't have care less at the moment, due to the dreary weather.

"Is he the greatest?" She asked, and smiled.

"I believe he is." Gandalf agreed, not quite sure where she was going with this.

"Why do you think that?" Gandalf looked taken aback, but responded nonetheless.

"Well, he is the most powerful." He turned a questioning eye to her. "Why do you question him?" She knew now that she needed to shut up. If she didn't it would be a great risk. She bit her tongue, and kept her mouth closed. She shrugged and looked away.

"And the others?" Bilbo seemed oblivious to the tension, and Gwen was grateful.

"Then there are the two Blue Wizards;" He paused and seemed to be thinking very hard. "You know, I've quite forgotten their names."

"Alatar and Pallando." Gwen whispered under her breath, but she had been stupid to think he wouldn't have heard her.

"Why yes! I believe those are their names." He laughed and looked at her with wonder. "How did you know?" Again, she bit her tongue and shrugged.

"And who is the fifth?" Bilbo once again saved Gwen from an interrogation.

"Well, that would be Radagast, the Brown."

"Is he a great wizard or is he…" He paused and looked towards Gandalf, "more like you."

Despite her ill mood, Gwen through back her head and laughed. The sound seemed to lighten the company's mood some, as the others looked back and smiled. Gandalf tried not to show how offended he truly was as he answered.

"I think he is a very great wizard, in his own way. He's a gentle soul who prefers the company of animals to others." He said, and smiled as if thinking of the Brown wizard whispering to a bumble-bee. "He keeps a watchful eye over the vast forest lands to the east, and a good thing too, for always Evil will look to find a foot hold in this world."

At his words, Gwen felt a sudden dread in her heart, at how true she knew his words were. She knew she couldn't tell him exactly what she knew, but she needed to at least tell him of her knowledge.

"Gandalf." She whispered, and the Grey wizard moved his pony closer to hers and Bilbo, leaning his head closer.

"Yes?" She opened her mouth to respond when she heard a sudden cry from Ori.

"Look!" Everyone looked to where he was pointing, and Gwen forgot what she was about to tell Gandalf as she saw the dark clouds giving way to blue sky and sunshine.

She smiled and noticed the rain had slowed to a slow drizzle.

"Very keen eye, Master Ori." Gandalf said, and there was an excited murmur within the dwarves. "It appears the rain has begun to pass."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Yay! New update!<strong>_

_**I am so happy you are all enjoying this story!**_

_**I abosultely love writing it, and updating it for you all.**_

_**I have so many ideas for it, and I so freaking excited to write them all!**_

_**I have lots of time this week to do it now, because we have half days at school all week, and than a four day weekend! It couldn't get better!**_

_**Thanks for all your reviews and following/favoriting! You have no idea how happy it makes me!**_

_**Thank you!**_

_**-Natalia**_


	13. Fighting with a Sword

**Thanks everyone for all the follows and Favorites! I will soon post all the names when I have time! Thank you!**

**[Disclaimer as all ways]**

* * *

><p>"We'll camp here for the night." Thorin said, and stopped the ponies at a clearing where there was an old, ruined farmhouse.<p>

Gwen hopped off her horse and congratulated Bilbo when he got off without any trouble at all.

It was clear that it had rained in this area as well. The grass was wet and trees were still dripping with the left over precipitation.

Gwen's new cloak had not dried even though the raining had stopped an hour or two before and she slipped it off of her. Once again grateful that she had had it to keep her other traveling clothes dry.

Not to mention she had been wearing her white tunic.

She laid it on a low-hanging branch to dry and made her way to where Bilbo was standing next to Balin.

The sun was almost completely behind the horizon and Gwen stood in the last of its light, hoping to catch any last slivers of warmth that it might still hold.

"Oin, Gloin." Thorin called and the two dwarves turned their attentions to him.

"Aye?" Gloin asked and Thorin gestured to the middle to the camp.

"Get a fire going."

"Right you are."

"I think it would be wiser to move on." Gandalf suggested, and Gwen turned her head to peer at him and the dwarf leader from where they stood in the remains of the house that had once been occupied. Gwen noticed that the house did not look old at all, and an uneasy feeling settled in the pit of her stomach.

She was forgetting something.

"We could make for the Hidden Valley." Gandalf continued, and even Gwen grimaced at his idea. She was very well aware of how Thorin would react to such a suggestion.

"I have told you already, I will not go near that place." Thorin growled and Gwen turned away, feeling as if she had done something wrong by listening to their not-so-private conversation. She turned her attention to Balin and Bilbo and decided her best option would be to start up a conversation with the hobbit.

"How are you feeling Bilbo?"

"Oh, I'm fine, just a bit…" He paused as if to choose the correct word. He rubbed the inside of his thighs and Gwen laughed. "Sore."

"Agreed." She said, and looked toward the now setting sun. "I wish it hadn't rained as much, too. I usually don't mind it much." She said and turned to the other two who were staring at her. "At least when I am not traveling for days in it. Sometimes John and I-" She stopped suddenly and felt her heart stop.

How could she have let that slip?

"Never mind." She said again, and they must have seen the look on her face because, despite their curious looks, they did not question her.

The silence between them grew tense and awkward while no one attempted to pick up and start a conversation. Gwen was about to excuse herself to go explore the camp when a stomping that came up by them distracted her.

"Everything alright?" Bilbo asked, and saw the angered look on Gandalf's face. "Gandalf, where are you going?"

"To seek the company of the only one around here who's got any sense." He yelled, and Gwen noticed from the corner of her eye the way that Thorin seemed to scoff at his words.

"Who's that?"

"Myself, Mr. Baggins! I've had enough of dwarves for one day!" They watched him as he stomped away from the camp and into the woods.

Gwen suddenly wished she had kept paying attention to their conversation.

"Come on, Bombur, we're hungry." Thorin said, and Gwen turned to look at him, noticing by the tone of his voice, that he was most definitely not in a good mood. He caught her eye and glared. "Girl." He said, and Gwen almost sighed in exasperation.

This again? Gwen was becoming extremely tired of his mood swings and irrational temper. She was never very bothered by some peoples short attitudes, and could be very patient when she tried, but with him, she felt as if the string between them was pulled taught and tight and would snap the moment that either of them would do something wrong.

"Dwarf." She decided it was time that he received a taste of his own medicine. He scowled but otherwise said nothing about it.

"You need to learn to fight." He said, and pointed behind her, "Go with Dwalin, he'll teach you. Do what he says." She turned to see Dwalin holding a sword out to her.

She turned back to Thorin, giving her best look of disbelief.

"Seriously?"

"Do I look like I'm not serious?" He asked, but when Gwen took in his very serious face, she pursed her lips, and glared at him. "You wanted to join this company, so you will have to learn to fight. I cannot bear you as a burden."

"I understand you well enough Thorin, but it's almost dark." She said, and pointed to the horizon where the sun was lying low against the treetops. He followed her finger, but his expression remained nonchalant and annoyed.

"You're point?"

"I may not be some expert at sword fighting, but I am fairly sure that fighting in the dark is not safe."

"And do you think the enemy will care what time of day they kill you? They know no time." He said, and stepped towards her. "And unless you would like to learn to fight while sitting on the back of a pony, I would suggest you do it now while we still have at least some light."

Gwen just crossed her arms defiantly and glared back at him, but no matter how hard she bore her gaze back to his, he had a point.

"Fine." She finally snapped the eye contact, and turned away to face Dwalin. She took the sword he still held in his hand, and was purposeful in ignoring the impatient look on his face. She had not expected to weight and hissed when it almost slipped from her hands.

When she saw the amused look on Dwalin's face, she braced herself and lifted the sword. When she was actually prepared for the weight, it was not actually too bad.

"Let's go." She said. He raised his eyebrow but said nothing and led her to a clearing away from the camp.

* * *

><p>He started with the basics.<p>

"Hands here on the hilt…no lower. No, just that hand. Good." He would say and make her do several trial swings. "Good, but your stance is atrocious. Put your right foot forward; make sure your toes are pointed forward- no forward! No left leg back and toes that way. No! You are doing it all wrong!" He would then proceed to hit her leg with the flat of her sword and tell her why it was a weakness:

The enemy could knock you easily.

They could catch your throat.

There is easy access to the heart.

Stand that way, and you are dead in seconds.

The list when on for miles. When he finally had decided her stance was decent enough, he began basic defensive combinations. Making sure your hands were always prepared to move and block, never leaving access available to any parts of your body.

And never, ever, attack first.

She asked why, and his only response was:

"You would not last three seconds?" He grumbled and swung the sword he held in his hand, watching his own movements carefully.

"What about you?" She leaned against the hilt of her sword as the sharpened end stayed planted into the ground.

"I'm alive aren't I?" With that, he yelled at her to stop being foolish and ready her weapon.

They barely exchanged words. Dwalin only said them, and Gwen only took them in.

When Dwalin decided Gwen had learned enough, he stopped her and told her she was making progress, but would need more practice.

"You will stay here and practice on that tree until you are called back to join us." He said and started to walk away.

"What?" She snapped and waited until he was facing her again. "I have to stay here, and practice defending myself. Against a tree?" He nodded, and didn't seem the least bit phased by her tone.

"Yes." He said, and turned back away. Walking away to the camp.

Gwen gave a frustrated sigh and drug the sword behind her to the tree he had given her instructions to practice against.

She rose the sword in front of herself, and imagined Dwalin standing by and tried to conjure the words he would say, if he saw the way she had been standing.

She thought made her smile, and at the same time, caused and irritation to grow, that was enough to make her start hitting the blade in patterns against the trunk.

Thrust! Block! To the left! No! The right!

As her sword hit the offending braches of the tree in front of herself, her irritation grew into anger while she imagined Dwalin's criticizing instructions, his words flying around in her head.

Finally, the realization that she had been defending herself against an immobile tree set in and she suddenly felt very foolish.

She stopped her 'blocks' and sent the sword flying from her hand in an angry huff, watching the sword slide as it hit the ground.

"This is stupid!" She yelled in the direction of the camp she had been at, and leaned her back against the rough bark. When she got no response she let out a long sigh and leaned her head back. She closed her eyes and sniffed the air. "Guess it's just you and me then." She wasn't exactly sure what she was talking to. The tree? The sword?

The air was filled with an aroma of some sort of stew and she guessed it was from the camp.

"Now they're eating without me?" She said to herself and finally stood up. She turned to look at the tree, and smiled a bit when she saw the blade marks in its bark where she had been hitting the tree. "At least I did something." She mumbled half-heartedly to herself, before turning away and begging the short walk back to the camp.

If they thought she was going to sit here and wait for them to come get her, they were dreaming. She walked to where she had thrown the sword and bent down to pick it up.

She grabbed it in her hands and spun it saucily to the side.

"One of these days I'll-" She gasped as something wrapped her waist.

Something big.

She yelped as her feet left the ground and she was left with only the sword in her hand.

"What's this?" Her body was turned around and she came face to face with a creature with sickly gray skin and large eyes staring at her with wonder. "A human! A human lady! Oh we'll be eating great tonight!"

"Let go of me you oaf!" She cried, and looked at the sword in her hand.

"It can talk!" The beast said. Gwen grabbed the sword with both hands and drove it into one of the fingers that were wrapped around her. It gave a large yelp and Gwen felt the air rushing into her ears as she fell from its grasp.

She hit the ground with a thump and felt the air leave her lungs. She put a hand to her head and moaned as her vision became disoriented and blurry.

She could see the grimy creature screaming in pain and holding its hand where her sword was still sitting in its finger.

Quickly she got to her feet and stumbled as fast as she could away from it and to the camp.

The screams of pain turned into the howls of anger and she gasped as the sword that had been in it's a hand a few seconds before flew past her and stuck into the ground a few feet in front of her.

She rushed to it, and just when she was about to grab it out of its place stuck in the dirt, she was grabbed again.

"I'm going to enjoy eating you now for sure!" It said to her, and she wished she was able to plug her nose as its horrid breath wafted in.

As It turned and started walking away from the camp, She attempted pounding her fists against its hand, but it only laughed and that is tickled his hand.

It stepped into another clearing and Gwen looked around to see the large campfire with a boiling pot on it, and standing next to it were two other creatures like the one that was carrying her.

"Bert, Tom! Look at-a what I caught!" It held her out.

Bert? Tom? Oh no.

The trolls. How could she have forgotten about the trolls?

She glared at the other two trolls as they leaned in and took a look at her.

"A human woman!" The troll she guessed was Bert said and had something on its face that appeared to be a smile. "We haven't 'ad one since that grubby farmers wife." He said and Gwen cringed. He looked closer and frowned.

"Don't look like much." He mumbled.

"Well its better than mutton!" The other troll, Tom yelled, and snatched her from her captor's hand. She yelped as he flipped her upside down and grabbed her by one foot.

"William. Get the rope. We'll tie 'er up 'till the water is hot enough." He said and swung her around like she was a doll. She gasped in pain as her back popped unexpectedly.

William quickly searched in a bag for a piece of rope and came back with it, handing it eagerly to Tom.

"Now go see if you can find anything else." Tom said, and William scurried away, eager for something to go along with their newly acquired meal of human woman.

Tom tossed her to a tree and she hit the trunk. It wasn't hard enough to do any damage, but it still hurt.

She groaned as she attempted to get up, but before she had even processed what was happening, she was tied to the tree and could move at all.

Not good.

Thorin was definitely going to blame this one on her for sure.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I'm in a big hurry, so thank you everyone for all the delightful everything (followsfavorites/reviews)!**_

_**I so enjoy all of it!**_

_**Not sure how i feel about this chapter, but hope you like it!**_

_**Thank you!**_

_**-Natalia**_


	14. Bad Decisions

**Thank you all so much for following/favoriting! It seriously means the world to me! Also I love all the reviews I am receiving! I love it all so much and it means so much to hear what you guys love about my story!**

* * *

><p><strong>[Same ol' disclaimer]<strong>

* * *

><p>Gwen couldn't do much.<p>

She couldn't move her arms or legs, and her body wasn't able to squirm more than a few centimeters at a time with rope tied mercilessly around her body.

She felt helpless as a troll brought in two ponies that Gwen recognized as two of the companies.

He set them down and turned to the others.

"There's more o'er there." He said, and pointed a lazy finger in the direction of the camp. Gwen's eyes widened and she hoped that the others were safe.

"Then what are you standing here for, you Nit-wit?" Bert yelled and the other troll, Tom, flinched. "Go and get 'em!" Tom nodded and walked back out of the camp in the direction he had entered.

Gwen took every opportunity that they weren't keeping a watchful eye of her, to try and get out of her bindings.

The rope they had used was frayed and grimy, but it had been tied around her body and a tree five times, making it near impossible to get free. They didn't stop tying her up until they all agreed that it was tight enough that she wouldn't be able to wiggle her way free.

She ground her teeth as she moved her arm up and felt a surge of hope when it seemed she had loosened the rope enough to move her hands. She pushed them out of the openings and smiled as she began to work her fingers quickly across the tough knot that was tied in front of her.

"Hurry up with that." Bert growled, and Gwen's hands froze against the knot. She slowly looked up and let out a sigh to see him looking at Tom and not at her. William was making sure their pony prisoners were not able to escape from the makeshift corral that they had put at the back of their camp.

"Can't we just eat that one first?" William whined and pointed to where Gwen stilled her escape efforts. She peered at the large grubby finger pointed her way and glared.

"No!" Bert took his stirring stick out of the boiling pot, whacking the head of the other trolls with a sickening smack. William winced and yelped. "We're saving that one for dessert." Bert growled and turned back to the boiling water.

Gwen struggled once again, frantically against the rope. A panic began to rise in her stomach and soon made its way into her throat causing a feel of bile rising. She quickly pushed it down and kept working on the nasty rope.

It had taken her a good deal of time just to free her hands. There was no way she would be able to loosen the large knot that was holding her back before they decided it was her turn to go into the pot.

She was tempted to call out once again for help, but that had proven pointless when she had first arrived, and she just focused on the task before her.

She peered up while her hands continued to work and saw Tom Troll entering back into the camp and she felt a pinch of sadness to see that one of the ponies that he held, squirming, under his arms, was Myrtle; The pony that she and Bilbo had ridden for the large part of their journey.

She had grown quite fond of the horse.

"Mutton yesterday, mutton today, and blimey, if it don't look like mutton again tomorrow." Bert grumbled, seemingly upset by their meal.

Maybe they had forgotten about her.

"Quit yer' griping." Tom scowled. "These ain't sheep. These is West Nags! And yer' forgetting…" He paused and looked her way. The other two followed his gaze and Gwen shivered at the wicked smiles that they held on their ugly faces. So they hadn't forgotten her. "We will be havin' a very sweet after-meal."

There was a sudden gasp from the other side of the camp, and Gwen quickly looked that way. She felt a smile lift her lips at the very familiar face of Bilbo Baggins.

"What was that?" William whispered and looked at the other two. The turned to look in the direction of the gasp, and Gwen breathed a sigh of relief when Bilbo ducked quickly behind a bush.

She quickly coughed to get their attention back to her, and made sure to exaggerate the harsh air, before clearing her throat.

They had all turned to look back at her and she hid the satisfied smile on her face.

"Excuse me." She whimpered out, coughing again slightly. "Just had something in my throat."

They widened their eyes and gave suspicious looks to each other. Soon, they seemed to be convinced that her coughing had been the mysterious sound. The horses neighed slightly and William looked at them, giving a groan when he noticed them.

"Oh, I don't like 'orse." He whined. "I never 'ave. Not enough fat on them."

"Well, its better than the leathery old farmer." Bert responded, looking into the pot. He began complaining about the way the farmer had been way to skinny.

Gwen found herself wondering how she could be any better.

She once again used her fingers to pick at the knot as the Trolls began mumbling and arguing about one thing or another.

She looked up for a moment and saw Bilbo inching his way towards the corral.

She let out a silent gasp and Bilbo turned to look at her. Luckily the trolls hadn't heard and kept on conversing.

He held up a silent finger to his lips and motioned towards the ponies. Gwen nodded along in her understanding and watched him carefully.

"Gwen?" If she had not been so tied up, she would have jumped at the sudden whisper behind her. She turned her head as much as she could to peer towards the owner of the voice.

"Kili!" she cried out, and he stepped forward clamping a hand around her mouth, giving her a glare.

"Quiet." He hissed and turned to see if the trolls had caught them.

Luck seemed to be on their side that night.

"Sorry." She whispered when he removed his hand. "Where's Fili?"

"He went back to the camp to gather the others." He didn't seem to be paying much attention to what he was saying as his hands worked against the knot.

"It's not going to work." She started, and looked over his shoulder to make sure that the trolls hadn't seen them yet. She widened her eyes when she saw Bilbo walking behind the trolls. She had no idea what he was doing, but he gave her a smile of reassurance, then she saw his attention turn back to a knife on the troll's hip.

Her own attention that had been on Bilbo was taken by Kili as he moved behind the tree away from the knot.

"Kili." She hissed. "What are you-" Her words were cut off when the ropes that had been so tight moments before were now loose and falling off her and the tree.

She looked down to her arms and rubbed them, attempting to get feeling and blood running back into them.

"Hurry!" He lightly called, and appeared from behind the tree with a dagger in his left hand. He grasped her hand with his other and pulled her quickly behind the tree with him.

"Thank you." She said, still rubbing her arms, and he gave her a wide smile.

"My pleasure." She returned his smile, and his face turned serious. "Now you need to get out of here."

"What?" She asked, surprised by him suddenly grabbing her shoulder and pushing her away from the troll camp. "No. I need to stay and help."

"No, you don't." he stopped when they were a fairly good distance away and turned her to face him. "Go that way. To the camp." He pointed to his right. "Stay there until we return." Gwen nodded her head, hesitantly at first and them determinately.

"Kili, I can't. I need to help."

"No. Go." He pushed her into the direction of the camp and she stumbled but caught her footing.

"Kili-"

"Now." She heard the finality in his voice, and glowered stubbornly at him.

"Kili, what about-" She was stopped by a sudden cry of alarm from behind them back by the trolls.

Kili shoved her forward.

"Go now!" He called, and didn't wait for her respond before turning and running back to the trolls.

She knew she had no choice, and turned running to the camp.

She crashed through the bushes and winced as trees and thorns scratched against her arms and face.

When the light of their own campfire came into view, she stumbled into the clearing.

"Hello?" She called frantically but received no answer. "Crap."

Everyone had already gone to the troll camp.

She gave a frustrated growl, remembering Kili's instructions to stay behind and wait in the camp.

But she couldn't just sit there while they were all being stuffed into sacks by trolls.

She looked around the camp for any weapon but couldn't find a sword anywhere.

She noticed the edge of a bow and a few arrows lying on the ground.

Kili's bow.

She groaned as she picked it up.

She had only used a bow once in her life. It had been at summer camp, but that was years ago.

She slung it over her shoulder as she had seen Kili do, and began to run in the direction of the rolls.

It would have to do.

* * *

><p>Thorin leaned against a tree and watched from a short distance as the members of his company eagerly ate the stew Bombur had cooked up.<p>

It had been a good hour since the wizard had stormed away from camp after Thorin refused to move on to the hidden valley.

He scowled to himself as he remembered the suggestion. If the wizard thought that he would allow his company into the accursed valley that was home to many pointy-eared pixies, then he was wishing on something hopeless.

He scanned the area and watched as the hobbit left to take two bowls of the makeshift stew to his nephews and disappeared behind the low canopy the trees provided. He saw his dwarves laughing and throwing rocks at each other, he saw Ori drawing in his silly little book, he saw Balin talking to a frowning Dwalin, and he saw a very enthusiastic Bofur announcing the near complete song he had been working on.

What Thorin didn't see was that distraction of a girl.

"Dwalin." He called, and the rough dwarf turned to peer up at his friend. "Where is the girl?"

"She is training over in the clearing not a hundred yards away." He ruffed back, nodding his head in the direction of the area that he had taken Miss Maize to begin her sword training.

"Alone?"

"I told her I would come and collect her when she had trained enough for one day." Dwalin seemed to notice at just that moment how many flaws that plan had, for he looked away and furrowed his brow in realization. "That was probably not the wisest choice." He grumbled.

Thorin glared at the gruff dwarf who was now standing up so that he had become the same eye level.

"No. It was indeed not a wise choice." Thorin agreed with his friend. He silently cursed his friend's choice to leave the girl alone in the dark with nothing but an hour of training and a dwarven sword. The girl was reckless and could quite possibly get herself killed.

He had realized that his friend had not been fond of the girl, but he did think he would have been better than to leave her alone. No matter unintentional he had done it.

Balin seemed to be thinking the same thing.

"Best you go get her then." The wise dwarf spoke for the two of them. "It would seem that she is missing supper." Dwalin nodded and grunted in agreement before walking away from the other two, avoiding eye contact with Thorin.

Thorin watched him has he walked away, but the look on his face was not one of disappointment or anger, it was one of confusion.

Why had he been so upset by one simple mistake?

He felt a calming hand on his shoulder and looked over to see Balin giving him a warning smile.

"Go easy on him, lad." Balin said, defending his brother, which he had good reason to. "He only meant well." Thorin sighed.

"Of course. I meant no offense, I am just-" He stopped, and thought about what his next words would have been.

I am just worried for Gwendoline's safety.

There were many faults in what he had been about to say; the first being that he was not completely sure why he was about to say those words at all.

Second, it would have been the first time that he had said, or even thought, that he was worried for the girl.

Third, he was about to call her by her given name. He had never said her given name aloud.

He realized his view was of the dirt that was sitting next to his boots, and he looked up to see the elder dwarves eyebrows planted on his forehead with an unspoken question.

"You what, laddie?" Balin asked, but somehow Thorin felt that the dwarf was already very well aware of what he was going to say.

He paused for several more seconds, wondering if he should say it. It would be an unnecessary risk if he did, and he wasn't sure he was willing to take such a risk but He had trusted the dwarf for years; it was time to trust him again. Trust him enough to explain his confusion about the girl.

"I was just-"

"Trolls!" A sudden yell interrupted his on coming words, and Thorin turned his head immediately towards the yell, and saw Fili storming into the camp, sword in hand, and eyes blazing.

"Fili!" He yelled, and ran over to his winded nephew. He looked around, but saw no sign of Kili or the hobbit. "Where's your brother? The Halfling?"

"The trolls took four of the ponies. We followed them to the camp, and now Bilbo is trying to get back the ponies." He winded out.

"Kili?" Thorin asked, suddenly very worried what his reckless nephew had gotten himself into.

"He's still there, but he is hiding in the woods waiting for us." Thorin immediately drew his sword and stepped past his nephew.

"Come on!" he called, and all the dwarves who had been eating were already behind him with their weapons drawn and faces ready for battle. Thorin felt his heart surge at the bravery and obedience of the dwarves that had joined him on this journey.

Feeling a new surge of power he stepped forward, and was stop suddenly by another yell.

"Thorin!" He turned when he heard Dwalin's yell, but did not see the burly dwarf. The others looked at him, awaiting instructions.

"Go!" He yelled, and they all turned and began sprinting, following behind Fili who was guiding them to the trolls' camp.

He turned and ran the opposite direction towards where he had heard Dwalin's yell.

He pushed quickly through the bushes and emerged into the new clearing, sword out and ready to attack.

He saw Dwalin standing next to a sword that had been thrown into the ground and was sticking out, but nothing else.

He felt his heart drop.

"She's not here." Dwalin said, frantically, looking around the area with a wild, and if Thorin saw correctly, a slightly worried expression.

Thorin took no more time standing there and walked to the sword that was sticking sadly out of the ground. He grabbed the hilt and yanked it out; it made a sliding sound and he brought up closer to his face so that he was able to see the blade clearer.

He stopped breathing when he saw the sight of a dark liquid on the blade.

Blood.

Thorin felt his body slipping slowly into shock, and dropped the sword quickly to prevent it from happening.

"There's no blood on the ground anywhere." Dwalin said quickly, and Thorin was only half listening. "It's too dark to see if there was any struggle." He breathed quietly, and Thorin looked his direction. "But I don't think it's hers." He said, and pointed to the blade where the liquid was clear even in the dark of the night, darker then any human's blood.

Thorin wanted to be mad at Dwalin, though he knew that he had meant no harm, but the blame was thick on his tongue as he struggled to hold it back.

The hope that it wasn't hers was enough to get Thorin moving again. He picked the sword off the ground quickly and rubbed the blood off onto his pants.

"Trolls." He said quickly and hurriedly scanned the area around him.

"What?" Dwalin asked.

"Trolls!" Thorin was now running back the way he came, and Dwalin was right on his heels.

Thorin kept repeating Dwalin's words in his head.

"_I don't think it's hers." _

That single line gave him enough hope for the girl to be alive.

He kept whispering it under his breath, and he began to believe it.

Suddenly that hope turned into anger the more he believed it.

_That foolish girl! That stupid foolish girl! _

She was always getting herself into trouble, always making this journey harder than it already was.

She was in danger again, and Thorin-breathing fast, heart racing, and feet pounding against the forest floor-would have to save her.

He would have to get her out of this trouble, yet once again.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Okay, I am very well aware that this update is late, and like always, I want to apologize!<strong>_

_**Yes, I am going to use the same "I have been so busy and I had no time" excuse, because it is true, but on the upside, my play is almost over and I will have so much more time coming up pretty soon.**_

_**I have found out that having a day picked out to say I am going to update every week on that day (in my case, saying I will update on Wednesdays) can be really hard when your plans change a lot, so from here on out, I am going to update when I have the time. **_

_**But still, I want to thank you all for reading even when I have been so atrociously lacking in my time management. **_

_**Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed this chapter! (I know I did!)**_

_**-Natalia**_


	15. A King, not a Vegetable

**Thank you, thank you, tha****nk you! I am seriously so happy for all the follows/favorites t****hat I have been getting. Never dreamed it would have gotten so much love!**

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are always loved and appreciated!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>[Usual disclaimer]<strong>

* * *

><p>Thorin watched impatiently from behind a tree as the trolls grabbed at the hobbit, attempting to catch him.R<p>

Thorin held back the company, telling them not to engage yet, when they moved forward ready to defend the hobbit.

"Why not?" Gloin asked, axe up and prepared to attack the large hill-trolls.

Thorin looked at him, but did not respond, for he was wondering the same thing.

_Why hadn't they attacked yet_?

He looked back to the troll camp and remembered his reason.

She wasn't there.

The moment he had arrived he had looked for her, and he could not deny the drop of his gut when he did not see her auburn hair or green eyes.

"Gotcha!" Thorin was spared from answering the red-haired dwarf when they heard a cry of victory from one of the trolls as he managed to grab the Halfling by the leg and pulled him from the ground. The hobbit swung over the boiling pot that was placed over a large fire and was the subject of attention of the three trolls. "Are there any more of you little fellas 'iding where you shouldn't?"

"Nope." Bilbo said, as quickly as possible. Maybe too quickly.

"He's lying." One troll growled. Thorin did not like the hobbit, but that did not do anything to deter his sense of honor to protect the troublesome creature. He stood from his crouching position and wielded his sword, bearing himself to fight.

"No I'm not!" Bilbo called quickly and moved his hands frantically as he swung in the air. He looked ridiculous with his coat flapping over his head and his arms waving about.

"Yes 'e is." The holding Bilbo said, and a sickening smile fell to his lips. "I bet 'e came to save the female-" The troll cut off, and Thorin felt his heart race at the mention of who he could only guess was Gwendoline. The troll let out a shrill growl. "William! You were supposed to be watching the woman!"

The troll called William gasped and turned to look behind them. Thorin managed to get a look past their large bodies at a thick tree. There was nothing there to see but a rope lying on the ground.

The troll that held a cooking ladle stomped to the tree and picked up the rope that was lying on the group.

When he held it up, Thorin could see that it had been cut in several places and he held his breath to control the surge of hope that sprung in his chest.

The troll with the rope turned and stuffed it into Williams face. William stumbled and almost fell over a log that his foot caught on.

"You fool!" The troll cook yelled. "That was gonna be our dessert! And now you've let it get away!"

The breath Thorin had been holding blew from his lips in a sigh of relief.

She had gotten out.

"Drop him!" A new voice appeared, not five feet away from where Thorin was standing and he turned in surprise. Kili was running towards where the trolls were swinging the still upside down hobbit. Thorin noted that the hobbits face was now the color of a cherry from the blood that was rushing into his head.

"You what?" One of the trolls questioned as they all turned and seemed startled to see the Dwarf standing there.

"I said drop him!" Kili yelled, sword drawn and ready to fight. Thorin felt pride at the courage of his nephew, knowing that he had taught him well.

That pride soon diminished as the troll that had been holding the hobbit threw him as if he weighed no more than a pebble, and the Halfling went crashing down onto Kili.

It took Thorin less than a second before he was giving a war cry and crashed from the bushes, his dwarves following without hesitation.

Before the trolls were able to comprehend the sudden group of dwarves, Thorin was stabbing one in the foot, slicing and cutting viciously against their thick skin. If Thorin had been watching the others, he would have seen them all chopping and hacking at the trolls legs and feet. Even Ori managed to hit one with a pebble and his slingshot.

When the fight looked as if it was leaning in their favor, their efforts ceased as they saw two of the trolls holding a struggling Bilbo between the two of them, his eyes wide with fear.

Thorin stopped and faced them with his sword raised.

"Bilbo!" Kili cried and stepped forward.

"No!" Thorin yelled, putting his arm out to stop his young nephew from stepping any further. He looked back to the hobbit that had no chance against three giant trolls.

"Lay down you arms, or we'll rip his off." One troll said, and the ones holding Bilbo's arms and legs began to pull softly. Thorin paused and looked towards the hobbit. His face held nothing but fear and pleading.

Thorin's thoughts once again drifted back to Gwendoline.

She was close with the hobbit; she would be devastated if he allowed the trolls to kill him.

She would never forgive him

Thorin grunted and planted the point of his sword into the ground in front of him. The others saw his actions and did the same; throwing swords and axes onto the ground with angry growls and grunts.

The trolls all smiled wicked at their victory and thorin called for the dwarves to look out as a yelping Halfling was throw their way, landing with a grunt on Gloin.

Before they had time to act, the dwarves were helpless and the trolls grabbed them, leaving no room for escape.

* * *

><p>Thorin felt the air knocked out of him as he was thrown onto the other dwarves who had also been stuffed into rancid sacks and tied up like vegetables.<p>

Thorin gnarled at the thought. He was a king, not a dirty vegetable that had been picked from the ground.

The dwarves were all shouting their objections to being stuffed into sacks, and the few dwarves that had been tied to a spit and were now turning slowly over the fire, yelled for the trolls to untie them.

Through all the haze of anger and despair at having been taking down by only a few trolls, Thorin could not but worry for Gwendoline.

He realized that he had been openly thinking her first name, and the thought gave him a bit of a shock.

He did not know where she was. If she were back at camp looking for them, or if she had been taken by something more foul than trolls.

The thought made his stomach churn and his head cloud.

When he thought of her, he could not help the knotted feeling in his stomach. It was not a painful sensation, but a pleasant one. He was nothing but confused by it.

He had never felt that feeling towards another being.

Perhaps he had just grown used to disliking her, and his body had to remind him that she bothered him beyond belief.

Yet, he did not feel that was correct. It didn't feel right.

He did not like being confused by a girl.

He turned to his dark haired nephew, for he had a feeling that he had knowledge of where his confusing girl had gone.

"Kili." He hissed, and the younger archer turned to him. "Where is Gwendoline?"

Kili's eyes widened, and Thorin's did the opposite. He squinted in realization of what he had said. He had called her by her name, out loud.

Not just in his head, but had spoken the word from his mouth.

He was shocked to find that it had not been unpleasant.

Thorin was thankful when Kili did not mention it.

"I sent her back to camp. She was told to stay there." Kili informed him, and Thorin felt a doubt that she would have listened.

"Did she say she would?"

"Aye." Kili seemed to be studying his uncle. Searching for a reaction. Thorin noticed this, and took extra care to hide his hope that she had actually listened for once. He nodded to his nephew.

"Wait!" A yell erupted, and was heard from the complaining voices of the dwarves. All quieted down and turned to see the hobbit attempting to stand in his sack. "You are making a terrible mistake!"

Dori yelled something unintelligible from Thorin's ears, and Bofur yelled something back to him.

Thorin watched with wide eyes as the hobbit managed to stand himself up and was now facing the trolls on two feet instead of his back.

He had now caught the trolls' attention, and they turned to peer at him with scowling curiosity.

"Uh, I meant with the, uh, with, uh, with the seasoning." Thorin startled at the hobbit words, and felt attempted to sit up, but could not manage.

"What about the seasoning?" The cook asked, spinning the spit that held some dwarves, who were also looking at Bilbo with curiosity.

"Well have you smelt them?" Bilbo asked and hopped forward a few times in his sack. Thorin wondered where the hobbit was going. "You're going to need something stronger than sage before you plate this lot up."

A roar of anger exploded from the dwarves, as they began yelling insults at the hobbit, calling him a traitor. Several that sat behind him in sacks kicked at his legs, attempting to knock him down, but the hobbit only gave them an annoyed look and hopped forward where they were not able to reach him.

"What do you know about cooking dwarf?" One questioned.

"Shut up, and let the, uh, flurgaburrahobbit talk." The cook said, and looked back to hobbit. Thorin wondered where they had come up with such a strange name for the Halfling.

"Uh, the-the secret to cooking dwarf is, um…" He trailed off, and Thorin didn't know what exactly was happening. His watched with his heavy eyebrows furrowed together listening to the hobbit trail off, as if thinking about what to say.

"Yes? Come on."

"It's uh-"

"Tell us the secret." The trolls were growing impatient with the hobbits mumbling and delaying.

"Ye-yes. I'm telling you, the secret is…" He once again paused, and Thorin found himself leaning forward in an attempt to hear the hobbit better. "To skin them first!" He finally called.

Thorin felt the betrayal instantly. He felt the ice-cold rage inside him at the hobbit quick dismissal of the fact they had just saved his worthless hide. He wanted nothing more at that moment to tear from the sack that confided him, and to use the hobbits suggestion on the Halfling himself.

"Tom get me the filleting knife." The cook called.

The other dwarves seemed to have just gotten out of their initial shock and began yelling their new opinions of the hobbit.

"What a load of rubbish!" The troll, tom yelled, annoyed with the hobbit. "I've eaten plenty with their skins on. Scuff them, I say, boots and all."

Thorin did not know which he preferred. Being skinned alive, then cooked over a fire, or being gobbled down quickly without a second thought.

"'E's right!" William called. "Nothing wrong with a bit of raw dwarf! Nice and crunchy." Thorin could not do anything as the troll bended over and picked up Bombur, who immediately began squiring around, trying to be released. The round dwarf was dangled over the troll's mouth when the hobbit once again spoke up.

"Not-not that one, he-he's infected!" He yelled, and the troll seemed startled, while Thorin felt nothing but confusion.

"You what?" Tom asked, looking on in shock.

"Yeah, he's got worms in his…tubes." The hobbit seemed unsure as he said that word, but it caused the troll to startle and the large dwarves came crashing down to the ground with a grunt. "In-in fact they all have, they're in-infested with parasites. It's a terrible business; I wouldn't risk it, I really wouldn't." The hobbit finished, and he seemed pleased with himself.

Thorin would have felt the stone cold rage once again if it hadn't been for the look on the hobbits face when the hobbits began objecting to the accusation.

They yelled to inform the hobbit of no such infestation, and Bilbo turned to look at them with an exasperated look.

Thorin realized then the Halflings plan. He kicked Kili and Oin who were yelling at the hobbit. They quieted, and after a moment of silence and confusion, realization dawned on them.

"I've got parasites as big as my arm!" Oin called.

"Mine are the biggest parasites, I've got huge parasites!" Kili yelled, putting emphasis on all of his words so that the trolls were sure to understand them.

"Yes, I'm riddled!" Ori shouted.

"Yes we are. Badly!" Dori joined in, and they continued agreeing with the hobbit.

"What would you have us do, then, let 'em all go?" Tom asked, giving Bilbo a suspicious glare.

"Well…"He trailed off, but his meaning was clear, even to a troll.

"You think I don't know what you're up to?" Tom asked, and began taking a step towards the hobbit. "This little-Argh!" The troll screamed, and stumbled backwards, his hand flew to cover up his eye, and Thorin could see dark blood similar to the liquid on Gwendolines sword, running down his face. "Something is in my eye!" He howled, and tripped backwards over a log.

"Ow-Ooh!" William cried, and began hopping on one leg. "Something's bit me!" He cried, and when he moved his hand, Thorin saw a familiar arrow sticking out of the troll's knee.

"My arrow!" Kili cried, recognizing the weapon. The cook troll was now on his feet looking around with a worried expression on his face, as he looked for what was causing the problems!

"The dawn will take you all!" A booming voice from a rock was heard, and Gandalf was standing on a large boulder, his staff in both hands.

The trolls looked at him in wonder, and seemed to have forgotten momentarily about their wounds when Gandalf brought his staff down onto the rock with all the power in him.

There was a cracking sound, and Thorin saw the boulder cracking down the middle. Half of the rock fell away and revealed the rising sun. The trolls saw this and began to scream in terror and pain. Thorin watched in amazement as their thrashing bodies began to grow stiff and cracked.

He now saw their flesh and skin turning to stone as quickly as rain falling in a storm and when their bodies stilled completely, felt a sense of joy at having not been a trolls supper.

The dwarves all cheered as they looked up at the wizard who still stood on the rock.

"Oh get your foot out of my back!" Thorin had never been so happy to hear Dwalin's angry voice.

"Well done Mister Gandalf!" Ori called, and the others nodded and cheered in agreement. Gandalf chuckled but shook his head.

"It is not I you should be thanking." The camps attention was turned when they heard a sudden drop into the grass from a tree at the back of the camp.

Thorin felt his breath hitch at the sight before him.

Gwendoline stood tall, a new confidence evident on her face as she walked forward. Her violet tunic was covered in dirt, and her trousers were stained and ripped at the bottoms. Her hair was wild and frizzy, but the morning sun made it glean like a halo around her head, as she held Kili's bow in one hand, with two arrows in the other.

"Well done, my dear Gwendoline." Gandalf said.

She did not respond but only smiled to the wizard, and her eyes flicked around the camp. Finally her eyes landed on Thorin's, and he couldn't breath.

She looked natural holding the bow in her hand. Her face was smudged and covered in mud.

Yet Thorin could see only the woman with the traits he had never seen before. Brave. Courageous. Beautiful. Confident. Loyal.

Thorin knew right then, that the knotted feeling in his stomach was not a dislike for this woman who stood before him.

* * *

><p><strong><em>I have officially figured out how the crap to publish on my phone! <em>**

**_I Am super happy and now I will actually be able to make updates hopefully around the right time._**

**_My play is also done so now I am definately not as busy anymore which is a plus._**

**_Thank you all for the wonderful everything and I am so happy you all continue to enjoy this! _**

**_If there is any confusion about anything, please do ask, and you all be answered! _**

**_-Natalia_**


End file.
